Monstrueusement humain
by Millidred
Summary: Les ténèbres étaient devenus sa vie, la culpabilité sa plus fidèle amie. Quand Drago retourne à Poudlard pour sa septième année manquée, les élèves lui font bien comprendre à quel point sa présence est indésirée. Mais un soutien imprévisible pourrait bien tout fait basculer.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !

Je vous propose ici une fanfiction **Drago Malefoy x Hermione Granger**. L'histoire prend place immédiatement après le tome 7. Pour situer le contexte, après la guerre finale, les anciens élèves de Poudlard qui n'avaient pas pu terminer leur scolarité ont eu le choix d'y retourner ou non. Hermione et Drago reviennent donc pour une septième année, alors que Harry et Ron n'ont pas souhaité revenir.

Résumé : Les ténèbres étaient devenus sa vie, la culpabilité sa plus fidèle amie. Quand Drago retourne à Poudlard pour sa septième année manquée, les élèves lui font bien comprendre à quel point sa présence est indésirée. Mais un soutien imprévisible pourraient bien tout fait basculer.

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, dont l'univers ne cessera jamais de me faire rêver. Je lui emprunte ses personnages du mieux que je peux. Je compte me servir autant que possible des éléments qu'elle nous a donné en interviews sur le destin de nos héros.

J'ai pris le parti de raconter l'histoire du côté de Drago, du côté de celui qui a eu tort et qui en souffre. J'espère ne pas vous faire fuir avec cette prise de vue. Je n'aime pas quand tout est noir ou blanc, et Drago est un personnage très gris :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **PARTIE UNE : DOULEUR (1)**

 **# # #**

 **1 septembre 1998, retour en enfer.**

Les hautes créatures qui se tenaient devant les calèches dégageaient une aura morbide qui n'avait rien de surprenante. Les Sombrals étaient annonciateurs de la mort, les architectes d'une cathédrale de souvenirs tortueux, les révélateurs d'une vie douloureuse. Il n'était pas le seul à les voir : de toute part s'élevaient les murmures curieux face à cette nouvelle apparition et pourtant dénués de cette ombre qui s'emparait de tout son être. La lumière qu'ils dégageaient par leur agitation et retrouvailles joyeuses ne faisait que renforcer les ténèbres dans lesquels il vivait. Il était coupable disait-on, et non pas victime. Il méritait l'étau de souffrance et de culpabilité qui rongeait son cœur. Sa liberté était encore trop douce pour quelqu'un comme lui, ce qu'il méritait c'était l'ancien châtiment : les détraqueurs. Il aurait rêvé de s'enfuir loin de cette vie qui ne lui appartenait plus mais la voix ferme de Narcissa n'avait pas laissé de place au débat _"Tu iras finir ta scolarité à Poudlard."_ Cette femme douce et aimante si effacée derrière un mari imposant s'était révélée capable de prendre les rennes d'une famille à la dérive. Lucius était devenu une ombre, Narcissa prenait la place de chef d'orchestre.

Drago monta dans la calèche. Si souvent ce geste avait été synonyme de joie et d'excitation; maintenant ne restait qu'une indifférence. Il allait à Poudlard parce qu'il devait le faire, parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autres options que d'essayer de recoller les morceaux d'une vie brisée. Au loin la silhouette du château se dessinait comme une appréhension grandissante dans son cœur. Ses meilleurs souvenirs étaient ici; les plus terribles aussi. Comment affronter la face de ceux contre qui il avait débattu de la mort en duel ? Les rangs seraient clairsemés cette année, en témoignait la calèche vide qu'il occupait. Mais il y aurait toujours des ennemis, les ennemis étaient partout, même dans son propre reflet.

Son regard était perdu dans l'environnement d'automne et ses pensées voyageaient vers des jours sombres. Sans doute que sa vie se profilait sous un meilleur angle, mais pourquoi avait-il la sensation d'être resté bloqué là où l'horreur avait eu lieu ? Il n'y avait rien ni personne pour le distraire. Ses amis de toujours - Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Blaise - étaient morts ou cachés de honte. Ils ns reviendraient pas à Poudlard, ils ne seraient plus là pour le soutenir durant l'année. Narcissa l'avait informé que Théo reviendrait mais les Nott étaient de vilains marionnettistes indignes de confiance. Qui d'autre oserait revenir parmi les vipères ? Qui d'autre affronterait la face d'un monde qui ne voulait pas de lui ? Qui d'autre que lui était assez faible pour faire semblant ?

Le trajet en calèche était une jolie échappatoire mais elle n'était pas sans fin. Finalement la silhouette du château devint une masse bien réelle et Drago n'avait pas d'autre choix que de sortir de l'habitacle si protecteur. Sitôt le pied posé dehors le froid l'atteignit comme un coup d'épée fatale, mais ce n'était pas le pire.

\- Regardez, c'est Malefoy. Comment ose t-il se pointer ici ?

Il avançait dans l'allée du château, la voix assassine résonnant dans son dos en provenance de d'autres élèves. En des temps plus anciens il leur aurait répondu avec toute la hargne dont il était capable. A l'époque Drago Malefoy ne subissait pas, il attaquait. Il était féroce et sans pitié. Mais de cette personne ne restait qu'une ombre, un corps vide qui se mouvait encore pour une raison inconnue. Il avança sans se retourner.

Le Hall et la Grande Salle avaient subi des dégâts considérables durant la bataille de Poudlard. Des pans de murs entiers avaient été détruits. Heureusement l'art de la magie faisait bien des miracles et en quelques mois seulement le château avait retrouvé toute sa splendeur d'antan. Les lieux étaient similaires à ce qu'ils étaient, une ressemblance qui aurait été rassurante si elle n'avait pas été liée à tant de souffrance. Et puis sur le mur du Hall, près de l'entrée de la Grande Salle il y avait cette liste, la liste qu'il redoutait tant : _Les morts au combat_. L'inscription louait des héros qui avait permis que Poudlard reste un lieu d'enseignement libre. Il ne prit pas la peine de lire la liste ; il la connaissait déjà par cœur. Aucun de ses amis décédés n'y figurait, ils avaient choisit le mauvais côté de la guerre, ils n'étaient pas les héros, ils étaient les ennemis.

Les murmures sur son passage ne pouvaient pas le mettre plus à l'aise qu'il ne se sentait déjà : il n'était pas à sa place et tout le monde le savait mais il en avait conscience mieux que personne. La table des Serpentards semblait bien vide contrairement à celles des autres maisons; mais toutes souffraient d'absences bien visibles. Drago prit place sur le banc sans se donner la peine de regarder si il aurait pu trouver de la compagnie parmi ses camarades. Ici il n'avait aucun allié et il le savait. Il était plus simple de rester seul dans sa souffrance.

Il s'écoula des heures, ou peut-être seulement des minutes, avant que la traditionnelle file de premières années fasse son apparition. Elle était beaucoup plus longue qu'à l'ordinaire.

\- Mes chers élèves. C'est le cœur lourd d'une grande souffrance mais soulevé d'un immense espoir que j'inaugure cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Les récents évènements ont laissés des plaies béantes dans notre esprit à tous et je ne veux rien de plus que vous aider à les refermer. Ensemble nous parviendrons à cicatriser, ensemble nous parviendrons à renaître.

Le discours de McGonagall fut ponctué de plusieurs slaves d'applaudissements si bien que Drago en perdit le fil. Il n'écoutait pas parce qu'il n'était pas concerné. Il n'était pas celui qui avait souffert mais celui qui avait causé la souffrance et à ce titre il méritait bien pire châtiment que les regards meurtriers que d'autres élèves pouvaient lui adresser.

 **# # #**

 **4 septembre 1998, châtiments mérités.**

Le professeur se lança dans un discours dont Drago n'écouta pas un mot. Tous les cours s'enchaînaient avec le même refrain, avec les mêmes mots dépourvus de sens pour lui. Les victimes étaient louées et honorées, alors il baissait la tête à cause du poids de la culpabilité. Le sentiment qui grandissait dans sa poitrine était un mélange d'émotions épicées qu'il aurait volontiers mis de côté si il en avait eu la force. Mais souffrir et subir la honte et le regret était son châtiment à vie et il l'acceptait bien volontiers car il savait ô combien il était mérité. Parfois dans son sommeil, le démon de l'horreur refaisait surface et il savait que jamais la traque ne s'arrêterait. Une fois les cauchemars envolés et la réalité revenue, c'était un autre démon qu'il fallait affronter : celui de son propre reflet.

Les élèves étaient un instant happés par cette commémoration. Pour certains des souvenirs étaient ravivés. Pour d'autres, elle était le rappel douloureux d'évènements vécus par leurs proches. La souffrance devait être partout, dans chacun de leurs cœurs, mais Drago ne comprenait pas comment ils arrivaient encore à sourire malgré ce poids qui devait leur peser.

\- Psst, Malefoy.

Le rappel à la réalité était étonnant. Il se tourna vers Kendall Grint. Dans une autre vie elle avait été une Gryffondor de l'année inférieure qu'il aimait rabaisser par son sang impur et ses manières indélicates. Dans cette nouvelle existence elle était sa camarade de classe.

\- Tu n'as pas honte d'être ici ?

Il y eut un vague murmure d'approbation parmi ceux qui avaient entendus, mis à part Théo qui fit mine d'avoir perdu l'audition. Drago resta froid, imperturbable dans sa douleur, silencieux car prisonnier de ses propres pensées sauvages. Elle avait raison : il aurait dû avoir honte d'être ici, il aurait dû avoir honte d'être encore en vie. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça, à part rappeler que le désir de survie de l'être humain allait bien au-delà de la raison et des sentiments ? Il avait survécu. Sa remarque ne pouvait pas le blesser davantage qu'il ne l'était. Peut-être que ce genre de réflexions faisaient également parties du châtiment. Elles étaient comme un rappel. Mais ses camarades n'étaient pas obligés de se donner autant de mal : Drago ne risquait pas d'oublier.

\- Je vous prie de bien vouloir vous respecter tous, entre vous. Je vous rappelle que les préjugés ont causé cette guerre et que le seul moyen d'aller de l'avant c'est en s'entraidant, conclut le professeur Flitwick.

L'intention était louable mais la réalisation impossible. Comment s'entraider et s'apprécier quand la mort et la douleur avaient semés des blessures inoubliables ? Ils rêvaient à une utopie irréalisable. Le monde avait été détruit et il fallait accepter de vivre parmi les ruines. Le temps de l'insouciance était révolu.

 **# # #**

 **8 septembre 1998, visage du passé.**

Parfois il se rêvait à sa vie passée, comme une escapade qui lui permettait presque d'oublier la réalité. Pourtant même dans ces souvenirs il ne se défaisait pas du sentiment de culpabilité permanent. Celui-ci l'aurait traqué même jusqu'en en enfer.

\- C'est Malefoy, le mangemort, entendait-il murmurer sur son passage.

Il ne prenait pas la peine de se retourner. L'identité de la personne n'avait aucune importance : tous les autres élèves formaient une unité dont il ne faisait pas partie. Se rebeller et riposter était dénué de sens : la raison l'emportait maintenant. Oui il était un Malefoy, et oui il avait été un Mangemort. Il serait toujours un Mangemort. Le tatouage était gravé dans sa peau comme une blessure impossible à cicatriser, le rappel permanent des horreurs auxquelles il avait participé. Il ne voulait pas le nier, il ne voulait pas faire semblant, il ne voulait pas faire croire que sa place était ici alors qu'elle aurait dû se trouver si loin.

Narcissa avait tenté de trouver des mots réconfortants pour son fils. Entre les lignes il avait finalement compris la raison de cet éloignement : _Le procès de ton père commence la semaine prochaine_. Elle tentait de le protéger comme elle l'avait toujours fait, mais ne comprenait-elle pas qu'il était trop tard ? Même ici les répercussions du procès Malefoy allaient se faire ressentir. Même ici Drago continuerait de s'inquiéter pour un père qui n'avait jamais cessé de vouloir en faire sa marionnette au point d'en faire un monstre.

Et puis il y eut un visage au milieu de la foule, un vissage du passé, un de ceux qui marquaient. Hermione Granger. Elle était droite, stoïque, imperturbable drapée dans son courage et sa fierté. Elle semblait immaculée de toutes ces souffrances passées comme si elle était trop digne pour encore s'en soucier. Drago l'avait si souvent jalousé pour son talent immérité mais ne restait maintenant plus que la culpabilité, encore. Granger avait souffert par sa faute, de la main de sa tante, dans sa maison qui n'aurait dû être rien d'autre qu'un havre de paix. Mais malgré eux le manoir Malefoy était devenu la maison des horreurs et Granger en avait été la victime. Il ne pouvait pas la regarder, il ne pouvait pas affronter son regard, pas après tous ces rêves imaginaires où il avait tenté en vain de mettre une image sur les cris de souffrance entendus. C'était tout ce dont il se rappelait, ces hurlements, ceux qui avaient achevé de lui déchirer le cœur.

\- Regarde-le, il devrait être mort !

Il y avait la haine autour de lui, cette haine méritée. Alors il s'éloigna, cherchant le refuge de la solitude comme il l'avait si souvent fait même avant que l'horreur finale se déclenche. Les autres ne supportaient pas sa présence, mais comment auraient-ils pu alors que lui-même ne se supportait plus ?

 **# # #**

 **12 septembre 1998, mise au point.**

\- Vous devez vous demander, Monsieur Malefoy, pourquoi le titre de préfet ne vous a pas été attribué pour cette nouvelle année.

Il avait en face de lui Minerva McGonagall, la forte et l'éternelle. Elle était si impressionnante qu'il n'osait pas la regarder dans les yeux. Il avait trop peur d'y lire la haine et le mépris qu'il s'imaginait si vivement. Il garda les yeux baissés, les épaules voûtées, comme un condamné à mort attendant son châtiment dans le plus grand des silences. Mais elle attendait une réponse de sa part, et il était temps de délier sa langue au risque de ne plus se souvenir comment les mots devaient être formés.

\- Non professeur, je sais pourquoi.

Parce qu'il était un traître, parce qu'il ne méritait pas un titre honorifique. Elle n'avait pas besoin de prononcer ces paroles, il les connaissaient déjà par cœur. Elles étaient comme une comptine infernale qui résonnait dans sa tête sans qu'il puisse jamais s'en débarrasser.

\- Je ne cherche pas à vous punir Monsieur Malefoy. Tout ce qui s'est passé... Vous avez été jugé innocent et vous méritez votre place ici, parmi nous. Des enfants ne devraient jamais avoir à être confrontés à des choix pareils.

Il y avait de l'espoir dans la voix de la directrice, comme une volonté de pardon qu'il n'avait jamais entendu. Mais elle n'était personne pour lui donner l'absolution. Les mots ne laissaient aucune empreinte dans son cœur, ils s'évaporaient au lieu de lui laisser le soulagement espéré. Elle rêvait à un monde qu'il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer et qui ne deviendrait jamais réalité. Comment pourrait-il prétendre être un des leurs ? Comment pourrait-il soutenir ceux qu'il avait tenté d'écraser ? Ils ne l'auraient jamais laissé faire, il n'aurait jamais été fou pour y croire. Il était et serait éternellement l'ennemi.

\- Les péchés de votre père ne doivent pas reposer sur vous Monsieur Malefoy, souvenez-vous en. Les expériences passées doivent servir à construire un avenir meilleur et je compte sur vous.

Un instant la voix se fit plus sèche comme pour le secouer. Mais ses yeux restaient vides, son âme restait imperméable et son esprit avait déjà oublié ce qu'elle venait d'évoquer. Il acquiesça en silence, comme une ombre obéissante devant la lumière vacillante. Elle sembla assez satisfaite pour le délivrer de cet entretien. Il sortit sans une nouvelle pensée pour tout ce qu'elle venait de soulever.

 **# # #**

 **15 septembre 1998, entente impossible.**

Le cours de métamorphose était toujours assuré par Minerva McGonagall, elle semblait incapable de se défaire ce qui constituait son identité professorale. Ils étaient nombreux en septième année : les morceaux reconstitués de deux classes parsemés d'absences douloureuses formaient un ensemble plus important qu'il ne l'aurait été classiquement. Certains avaient fait le choix de repasser l'année manquée; la plupart avait décidé de poursuivre. McGonagall qui semblait prendre à cœur la coopération inter-maisons (quelle illusion) décida de former des groupes d'études.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, Miss Padma Patil et Monsieur Sestern.

Il leva les yeux vers ses deux nouveaux camarades avec qui il devrait collaborer. Padma Patil était sa camarade depuis la première année, une Serdaigle aussi brillante que surprenante. Sean Sestern était un Poufsouffle d'un an de moins dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler. Une grosse balafre barrait sa joue, déformant en partie l'arrête de son nez.

Ils ne le saluèrent pas. Drago sentait dans l'air le ressentiment et la haine, mais il semblait que cette atmosphère était permanente. Il avait les yeux baissés, l'air invisible. Il se fondait presque dans le mur situé à sa droite. L'ancien Drago aurait volontiers tourmenté le nouveau Drago pour sa faiblesse évidente. Mais l'ancien Drago était mort.

\- Je t'interdis de me parler Malefoy, menaça Sean.

Il n'était pas nécessaire de le préciser. Drago avait quasiment perdu l'usage de la parole et ne se souvenait du fonctionnement des mots que lorsque la situation l'exigeait. Il n'aurait pas tenté de discuter, il n'en n'était pas digne.

\- Sale Mangemort, rajouta t-il dans un murmure.

Dans un automatisme traître, Drago ne pu s'empêcher de caresser son avant-bras à l'endroit où il avait été marqué à vie de sa faiblesse. Cette marque était un rappel constant de la partie de lui-même qu'il détestait, celle qui était liée à la lâcheté, la terreur, l'ignorance. Il ne rêvait même pas à faire les choses différemment, il savait qu'il en aurait été incapable. Il n'était qu'un gamin effrayé incapable de former ses propres idées. Il avait été l'ombre de Lucius Malefoy toute sa vie, maintenant il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Padma ne réagit pas, le silence trahissant la sagesse propre aux aigles. Ces nouvelles insultes étaient révélatrices du nouveau monde, celui dans lequel il n'était pas le bienvenu. Il s'était tant moqué d'une partie de la population, si souvent stigmatisée. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que le système se retournerait un jour contre lui. Il n'y avait pas que les Mangemorts qui attisaient la haine, c'était toute la population des sang-pur qui était mise sur la touche. L'obligation de se reproduire avec des sang impurs avait été évoquée dans le courant de l'été, mais l'idée liberticide avait été abandonnée par un gouvernement moins fêlé qu'on pouvait penser.

Drago resta enfermé dans son silence, la seule forteresse qui lui restait.

 **# # #**

 **20 septembre 1998, fidèle refuge.**

\- Je les entends parler de toi. Ils te détestent. Mais moi je suis là.

Mimi Geignarde persistait à lui faire les yeux doux, à se montrer bienveillante pour s'attirer son affection. Il ne disait rien; elle était sa seule alliée. Ils se ressemblaient plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, deux esseulés n'appartenant pas vraiment au monde dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Il aimait bien venir dans ces toilettes désaffectées qui étaient totalement oubliées des autres élèves. Il s'était installé un siège de fortune, dans un coin de la grande pièce des lavabos. Le silence et la tranquillité du lieu arrivait presque à apaiser son esprit meurtri. Mais la culpabilité lancinante ne se faisait jamais totalement oublier. Quand il fermait les yeux, il revoyait la douleur et la terreur, les visages de ceux qui avaient disparu.

\- Ils ont de bonnes raisons de me détester Mimi.

Il ne voulait pas lui mentir, il devait être honnête sur ce qu'il était et sur ce qu'il avait fait. Les mois de l'horreur lui avait ouvert les yeux et il s'était juré de ne plus faire semblant. Il devait accepter ce qu'il avait été, ce qu'il serait toujours : un monstre.

\- Mais moi je m'en fiche, je suis déjà morte.

Dans un ricanement sombre et un tourbillon d'eau, elle disparue, le laissant seule face à des réalités qu'il arrivait à peine à supporter. Il aurait volontiers abandonné ce monde; mais même pour ça il n'avait pas la force et le courage. Il n'avait jamais été doté de ces qualités.

 **# # #**

 **25 septembre 1998, le nouveau et l'ancien.**

Les jours se suivaient, les insultes se croisaient. Il n'y était pas sensible : tout se ressemblait. A chaque matin son fardeau l'accompagnait mais c'était une peine amplement méritée. Il aurait dû subir mille tourments plus dévastateurs mais il avait été épargné. _"Regardez-le, ce n'est qu'un enfant, il a été manipulé toute sa vie"_ : c'était l'argument qui avait justifié sa remise en liberté. Ils avaient été nombreux à témoigner et à comparaître. Drago n'avait pas assisté à ces débats qui décideraient pourtant de son existence entière; il avait renoncé à son droit de présence, il aurait été trop douloureux d'affronter le visage de ceux qui avaient souffert, il était plus en sécurité dans sa cellule. Il avait été obligé de se rendre au verdict final et il était ressortit libre, sa mère accrochée à son bras. Le cas de Narcissa Malefoy avait été un dossier vite évacué : elle avait aidé le Survivant et méritait la liberté. Les autorités avaient été soucieuses de ne pas laisser l'affaire trop traîner au risque de la voir se propager. Et personne n'aurait voulu qu'une ennemie prenne subitement la cape du héros.

Ils attendaient sagement dans le couloir que les salles de cours ouvrent. Ils étaient une file indisciplinée d'élèves bruyants et joyeux. Drago songea que ce décor était semblable à ce qu'il avait été jadis, comme si malgré toutes les souffrances qui avaient été vécues ils étaient encore capables de retrouver leur vie d'antan.

\- Ton père mérite pire que le baiser du détraqueur.

Le procès de son père s'ouvrait cet après-midi, la Gazette du Sorcier en avait fait ses gros titres. Lucius Malefoy était devenu malgré lui le visage des Mangemorts, celui de la honte et de la lâcheté, celui de l'horreur. Les Mangemorts fidèles ne reniaient pas leur maître (rares étaient ceux encore vivants, ils avaient préféré mourir au combat). Lucius s'était de nouveau caché derrière la peur et l'envie de survivre pour expliquer ses gestes. Responsable mais pas coupable, clamait-il. Alors il avait aux yeux de l'opinion publique illustré ce qu'il y avait de pire dans cette guerre : ceux qui s'étaient battus du mauvais côté et n'assumaient pas; ceux qui étaient des monstres mais de la pire espèce : des monstres _lâches_. Drago se passait d'opinion sur le sujet. La culpabilité qu'il devait porter était déjà d'un poids énorme; nul besoin de rajouter celle de son père.

\- Tu aurais dû mourir, souffla une autre voix comme un murmure perfide qui voulait le poignarder en plein cœur.

L'identité du clameur de menaces raisonnées avait peu d'importance : elle traduisait une opinion partagée par tous. Drago préférait garder la tête baissée plutôt que d'affronter un regard plus meurtrier que des mots.

\- En classe, s'il vous plait !

La voix de Flitwick était comme une délivrance, celle qui annonçait une heure de cours paisible où il pourrait se concentrer sur autre chose que ses propres pensées destructrices.

Il releva la tête pour avancer vers l'entrée de la classe.  
Le regard d'Hermione Granger croisa le sien.

Il y avait un air de défi, un air d'insolence et de sauvagerie qui ne serait jamais dompté. Le lionne était porteuse d'une flamme que rien ni personne n'aurait su éteindre. Elle était encore bien visible dans ses yeux, vestige d'une vie passée qu'elle tentait de réparer. Ce regard avait tant de fois attiré le mépris de Drago qui ne rêvait que de l'éteindre pour la dominer, pour affirmer sa supériorité sur une fille de moldus qui n'aurait pas du être plus douée que lui. Il s'était rendu à l'évidence trop tard : Hermione Granger était une vraie sorcière, et comme tous se semblables elle méritait sa place à Poudlard. Ca ne l'avait pas empêché de devoir souffrir sous les coups de Doloris de Bellatrix parce qu'elle était née Granger, née _moldue_.

Par ce seul regard il se rappelait ces centaines de fois où il s'était moqué d'elle, et cette fois où les insultes avaient laissé place à de la vraie torture. Il n'était pas là pour voir mais les hurlements avaient été suffisants.

L'ancien Drago l'aurait défié du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle abdique de lassitude, juste pour se sentir fort.  
Le nouveau Drago se contenta de baisser les yeux et d'avancer.

Il était plus simple de se faire oublier.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous !

Merci d'avoir été si nombreux à me lire/reviewer/suivre pour le 1er chapitre :)

Ca me fait plaisir de voir que l'histoire a des chances de plaire. Je n'étais pas sûre de mon coup en postant ce 1er chapitre et je suis un peu plus rassurée.

 **jo310** je suis contente que ma vision de l'après-guerre te plait, j'avais peur que ce soit trop "noir" mais il est plus réaliste (d'après moi) que le monde magique reste sombre encore quelques temps. Il y a toujours des gagnants et des perdants dans une guerre :) C'est vrai qu'on trouve plus des fics avec le POV d'Hermione mais j'étais plus inspirée par le personnage de Drago sur cette histoire-ci et je suis ravie que ça ne soit pas un blocage à la lecture :)

 **Luna Alice Pendragon** merci pour les compliments :) C'est un exercice très délicat que de s'approprier les personnages de quelqu'un d'autre donc je suis ravie que ça ne paraisse pas complètement irréaliste. Je vois Drago comme quelqu'un qui avait un excès de confiance en lui mais qui a dû être totalement bouleversé par la guerre.

 **Snow** Je suis contente que le fait de raconter l'histoire du "mauvais côté" plaise :) C'est un exercice sensible parce que j'essaie d'humaniser tout ça, les deux côtés. De rajouter une pointe de gris au milieu de tout ce noir et blanc. Mais c'est compliqué car je ne veux rien écrire qui puisse blesser ou heurter la sensibilité des gens (c'est du domaine de la fiction mais les guerres ont été réelles bien trop souvent !) J'espère dont rester sur cette voie du réaliste et qui plait pour la suite :)

 **Ecchymause** J'adore ton pseudo :) L'ambiance est triste oui, et c'est justement ça qui m'inspire pour ce style d'écriture un peu particulier (que je n'utilise jamais normalement). J'espère que la suite te plaira :)

 **SaorieYuki** Merci pour les compliments, comme j'ai dit plus haut j'ai toujours peur de faire n'importe quoi avec les personnages de Rowling. J'adore cet univers et j'essaie d'y coller à 100%, tout en adaptant pour les besoins de l'histoire bien sûr :) On voit quelques personnages du livre en plus ici, j'espère que ma vision d'eux te plaira autant :)

Un grand merci général pour vos mots, ça me touche beaucoup et me donne envie d'écrire une suite à la hauteur de vos attentes.

Je vous laisse avec le chapitre 2 de cette histoire, en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 **PARTIE DEUX : DOULEUR (2)  
**

 **# # #**

 **2 octobre 1998, illusion.**

Il y avait le titre de la Gazette du Sorcier qui s'agitait devant ses yeux comme pour le narguer. _Malefoy, le visage de la lâcheté impardonnable_. Le procès de Mr Lucius Malefoy s'était ouvert et déjà la presse se réjouissait de cette histoire aux accents délicieusement monstrueux. Drago fixait dans les yeux son père qui ne pouvait pas le voir, image mouvante d'un visage figé d'effroi. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis la sentence, depuis la libération qui n'était rien d'autre qu'une forme comme une autre de sanction pour lui. _Sois courageux Drago, sois fort pour ta mère_ avait-il murmuré de sa voix arrogante comme si il voulait encore donner l'illusion d'être le maître. Il n'était qu'un aveugle emprisonné dans des préjugés d'un autre temps pour ne pas se rendre compte que sa femme, le sexe faible, était la force de la famille et l'avait toujours été. Drago n'avait pas écouté les conseils de son père; tout sa vie ils ne l'avaient mené qu'à sa perte. Il devait bien se méprendre sur sa progéniture pour croire qu'une once de courage se trouvait dans son cœur.

\- Pansy te passe le bonjour.

Theodore Nott était plongé derrière une missive, une de ces lettres parcheminée et colorée qui trahissait le luxe et les apparences préservées de leur monde. Pansy Parkinson, cette fille qui dans un autre monde avait été son pilier et son alter-ego féminin, n'était plus là. Elle n'avait pas été se battre, trop digne pour se salir les mains, trop intelligente pour prendre des risques. Les Parkinson étaient des vipères, de la race de celles qui s'échappaient toujours et glissaient constamment entre les mains sans pouvoir les arrêter. Ils avaient soutenu le régime de l'horreur sans s'avancer assez sur le devant de la scène pour être embêtés quand tout s'était effondré.

\- Où est-elle ? demanda Drago.

Sa voix était rauque, basse, à peine un murmure. Il était comme un prisonnier qui aurait trop longtemps retenu sa voix si bien qu'il ne savait plus comment l'utiliser. Une ironie pour le geôlier que de conserver les symptômes de ses victimes. La réponse de Theo lui importait peu mais les remarques de son ami réveillaient parfois chez lui un instinct de politesse qu'il pensait à jamais disparu, des réflexes qui donnaient l'illusion, le temps d'un instant, qu'ils partageaient une vraie conversation.

\- En France, chez sa tante.

Elle s'était enfuit loin de cette agitation, loin de ces ruines qui devaient être reconstruites. La princesse ne reviendrait dans son royaume que lorsqu'il luirait du même éclat. Quelqu'un l'avait-il prévenu que _leur_ éclat était mort ? La société de l'aristocratie magique était définitivement terminée et ne se relèverait jamais de ses cendres, assassinée car elle était devenue assassine. Ils étaient devenus les parias, ceux qu'on ne voulait plus voir, ceux qui ne devaient plus exister. _Puriste_ était la nouvelle insulte à la mode.

Et puis Théo reposa son journal et ils finirent leur repas en silence. Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire, comme si les mots étaient devenus trop précieux pour être gaspillés.

 **# # #**

 **7 octobre 1998, la toile de la haine.**

Ils étaient rassemblés devant la liste, celle des noms sans vie : elle avait été souillée. La liste des héros avait été tâchée par la haine. Le nom de Daisy Fawley était barré et recouvert de lettres assassines : "puriste meurtrier". Fawley était l'ennemi car Fawley était de sang-pur. Daisy avait longtemps été une traître dans leur société, une de ces jolies brebis qui s'écartait du chemin tout tracé et qu'on ne pouvait jamais retenir, une jeune héritière envoyée honteusement à Poufsouffle. Elle s'était battue du bon côté, de celui des victorieux, et à ce titre elle avait été considérée comme héros. Morte à seize ans dans le lieu qui avait permis la libération de son âme. Morte sur le champ de bataille pour des idées qui dépassaient l'entendement, trop jeune pour être vraiment impliquée mais trop vieille pour accepter d'être écartée.

Elle n'était plus l'une des _leurs_ depuis bien longtemps, mais visiblement elle n'était pas l'une d'entre eux non plus. Trop pure, trop bien née pour mériter de figurer sur une liste des martyrs.

\- C'est honteux, lança quelqu'un - sans doute une vieille connaissance de feu Miss Daisy.

Il y eut des murmures mais personne n'alla dans ce sens. Ils n'étaient encore que des adolescents mais déjà leurs cœurs connaissaient la rancœur et la haine. Il était plus facile de faire le deuil en trouvant les coupables; et la liste des coupables s'était étendue à tous les sang-pur qui se revendiquaient comme tels. Auraient-ils dû renier leurs origines pour mieux s'intégrer ? Sûrement. Personne ne disait rien à un Weasley ou à un Londubat et pourtant leur sang écarlate était teinté du même éclat de pureté.

Le professeur McGonagall arriva, ses traits sévères tirés dans une expression de tristesse immense qu'elle ne parvenait pas à dissimuler. Même à Poudlard la haine parvenait encore à tisser les fils de sa toile. D'un coup de baguette majestueux elle fit disparaître les mots de la liste, qui se retrouva intacte. Mais c'était déjà trop tard : les lettres étaient imprimées dans un endroit qu'elle ne pouvait pas atteindre, bien visibles dans les esprits et dans les cœurs des élèves.

 _A Daisy Fawley, qui n'appartenait à aucun monde, trop différente pour tous._

 **# # #**

 **10 octobre 1998, réflexes de survie.**

\- A vos baguettes !

Flitwick les mit par groupe de deux, face à face. Drago Malefoy affrontait Sean Sestern. Il se tenait en position de duel et il sentait ses muscles se raidir dans cette posture, trop souvent sollicités pour un effort de survie, habitués à se battre jusqu'à la mort. C'était comme le rappel vivant des dizaines, ou des centaines, ou des milliers de combats vécus. Certains souvenirs paraissaient irréels, Drago ne savait même plus ce qui avait été vécu et ce qui avait été imaginé. La frontière entre cauchemar et réalité avait été effacée depuis bien trop longtemps. Tous ces visages de l'horreur formaient une ronde incessante dans sa tête mais il s'y perdait. Tout cela était-il vraiment arrivé ? Avait-il vraiment assassiné quelqu'un un jour ? La pensée paraissait impossible mais son corps s'en souvenait.

\- Slodemeri !

Sean lança son sort au signal, rapide et vif, avec le réflexe propre à ceux qui s'étaient battus. Le sortilège était censé ralentir les mouvements de l'ennemi mais celui-ci avait été lancé avec tant de haine qu'il atteignit Drago en plein abdomen et le projeta violemment en arrière.

Et puis soudain il y eu les cris, le sang, la violence, la terreur : il était de retour sur le champ de bataille. Comme un soldat incapable de se défaire des automatismes qui avaient assurés sa survie, il se releva, baguette en main, prêt à en découdre avec l'ennemi, à lancer l'Avada Kedavra qui lui sauverait la vie. L'instinct de survie était plus fort que tout, c'était la seule chose encore capable d'animer son corps de marionnette vide.

\- Malefoy !

La voix de Flitwick fut comme un rappel à la réalité. Il cligna des yeux, reprenant conscience de l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait : Poudlard. Le champ de bataille n'était plus, il n'existait maintenant plus que dans ses souvenirs. Les autres élèves l'observaient avec méfiance et horreur. Il était encore un ennemi, il venait de le prouver. Sa manche était remontée et sa marque du démon bien visible. Il s'empressa de la recouvrir mais le mal était déjà fait. Le Mangemort était de retour et la moindre occasion serait bonne pour tenter de les anéantir.

La tension dans la salle semblait bien lourde. Drago baissa la tête car il imaginait la haine présente dans leurs yeux, l'envie meurtrière qui devait leur faire serrer les poings. Ses vieux réflexes étaient comme un rappel constant du monstre qu'il avait été, comme une seconde peau dont il ne pourrait jamais se défaire. Pire : le monstre l'animait, il ne restait que ça au fond de son cœur, que ça pour agiter un corps qui se laissait volontiers aller à la vie comme une épave dérivant infiniment sur une mer agitée.

Alors il sortit de la salle sans un bruit.

Maintenant il savait que la fuite était préférable au combat.

Maintenant il assumait sa lâcheté.

 **# # #**

 **15 octobre 1998, aveu.**

\- Prenez un biscuit Monsieur Malefoy !

A son ton et à son allure, on aurait presque pu penser que le biscuit renfermait un remède magique qu'il devait absolument prendre pour se sentir mieux. Il attrapa l'un des biscuits entre ses doigts, le croquant encore de son appétit fade. Il avait été si heureux avant de découvrir les joies gustatives d'un bon met. Aujourd'hui même le meilleur des puddings ne lui procurait aucune joie. McGonagall l'observait derrière ses lunettes strictes. Elle avait l'un de ces regards si particulier où il avait l'impression de mettre son âme à nue. Elle devait voir la noirceur et les ténèbres qui emprisonnaient son cœur comme si ils tentaient de l'étouffer.

\- Filius m'a parlé de l'incident en cours de sortilèges.

Il avait peur que la sentence tombe, irrévocable, _Allez-vous en !_ Quitter Poudlard ne lui aurait provoqué qu'indifférence mais il pensait à sa mère qui ne voulait pas s'alourdir d'un fardeau supplémentaire. Elle devait déjà porter à bout de bras un Malefoy. Il n'aurait pas supporté, en plus de toutes les souffrances déjà endurées, de lire la déception dans le regard de Narcissa. Ça aurait été le coup de lame fatale pour faire saigner son cœur à jamais. Il méritait sa vie déchue mais Narcissa avait le cœur trop pur et aimant pour souffrir davantage.

\- Il n'est pas rare d'avoir du mal à se défaire du passé lorsqu'on a subi de terribles épreuves. Le corps et l'esprit restent parfois bloqués à ces moments douloureux. Mais vous devez avancer. Vous êtes à Poudlard et vous assistez à la reconstruction d'un monde magique plus fort et plus harmonieux. Ne vous laissez pas entraîner par vos souvenirs, restez dans la réalité.

La voix était douce, le ton était sec. McGonagall se montrait d'un soutien invraisemblable. Ne voyait-elle pas le monstre qu'elle avait sous les yeux et qui menaçait son château ? Lui en était trop conscient. Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine comme si il voulait en sortir; il n'avait plus sa place dans ce corps dénué d'humanité.

\- Je ne mérite pas d'être ici Professeur.

L'aveu était perçant et assourdissant. La pensée qui devenait une voix donnait une dimension étrange à cette réalité. Il n'étalait jamais ses états d'âme car il n'avait pas le droit. Hésiter, douter, se morfondre : c'était l'apanage des victimes et des martyrs. Les meurtriers et les monstres ne devaient qu'affronter la haine. A force ils s'y complaisaient, comme dans un berceau inconfortable qu'ils auraient finit par connaître par cœur. Drago préférait la haine à la compassion : la première était méritée, la seconde aurait été trop déplacée.

\- Ce sont des sornettes Monsieur Malefoy ! Personne ne vous tient responsable de toute cette horreur. Vous devriez profiter de cette chance qui vous est donnée pour repartir à zéro.

Il ne répondit rien face à ce conseil absurde. Même un _Oubliette_ n'aurait pas été assez puissant pour le faire repartir à zéro. L'horreur était trop présente dans ses veines et la scène en cours de sortilèges en avait été la parfaite illustration. Il n'avait pas envie de la contredire mais elle demandait l'impossible. Il eut un silence, puis un soupir.

\- Il y a une psychomage à l'infirmerie pour aider Miss Pomfresh. Je vous conseille de la rencontrer.

 **# # #**

 **17 octobre 1998, coupable.**

Le conseil de la directrice s'était transformé en convocation obligatoire. Drago attendait patiemment dans l'infirmerie qui avait été réaménagée : un nouveau bureau jouxtait celui de Pomfresh. Les lits neufs trahissaient l'envie de renouveau de ce lieu qui avait été celui des urgences médicales dans la bataille infernale. Greta Stone avait été détachée de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste pour prêter main forte à l'école de magie. Comme un navire prétendu insubmersible, Poudlard avait coulé. Le château avait retrouvé sa splendeur mais les âmes qui y vivaient ne retrouveraient jamais leur ancien éclat. Dans leurs yeux brillaient la peur et la douleur. Rien ne les ferait disparaître, si ce n'était peut-être le temps.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Malefoy ? L'aide c'est pour les victimes.

La voix tonnante ne faisait qu'énoncer une vérité. Justin Finch-Fletchley brandissait sa haine comme une épée, la seule arme dont il disposait encore pour se protéger. Ses blessures à lui n'avaient jamais été physiques mais la cicatrice qui meurtrissait son cœur était une évidence pour tous. Drago savait quels crimes avaient été commis, quelles abominations avaient laissé une marque plus mordante qu'une simple cicatrice. _Choisis : ton père ou ta mère._ Greyback s'était fait un plaisir de raconter l'histoire de ce fils incapable de choisir entre ses moldus de parents pour sauver l'un d'eux. Alors ils avaient été torturés et exécutés devant le sang-de-bourbe, qui avait été lui-même emprisonné pour servir de divertissement occasionnel aux Mangemorts en manque d'horreurs. Il avait été une poupée vivante pour assouvir d'obscures envies.

Justin avait raison : il n'avait rien à faire là. Les victimes méritaient qu'une aide leur soit apportée et les coupables méritaient de subir mille souffrances infinies pour leurs péchés.

Docilement il se leva, le contourna et sortit.

 **# # #**

 **18 octobre 1998, curiosité.**

D'un même mouvement les élèves commencèrent à rassembler leurs affaires pour se rendre au cours suivant. Il n'y avait guère que dans ces moments-là que Drago agissait comme les autres, se sentait le maillon d'un seul et même mouvement.

\- J'aimerais, avant que vous ne partiez, vous informer du retour de Miss Lavande Brown à l'école dès ce vendredi. Je compte sur vous pour lui faire le meilleur accueil.

Une telle annonce aurait provoqué des murmures de curiosité dans un autre temps. Maintenant la curiosité s'était tarie car elle n'avait été que trop nourrie de l'horreur. Le sort de Lavande Brown n'était un secret pour personne : dévorée par la bête monstrueuse qu'était Greyback; plus tout à fait humaine mais loin d'être lycanthrope pour autant. Elle avait glissé dans un entre-deux insupportable et elle sentirait vite qu'elle n'avait plus sa place nul part. Les cicatrices et les habitudes liées à une nouvelle vie horrifiante avait eu besoin de temps pour être acceptées : six mois semblait peu, mais Lavande avait toujours été l'une des plus courageuses d'entre eux.

A l'époque de Poudlard, Drago avait détesté Lavande Brown. Aujourd'hui ce sentiment ne signifiait plus rien. Son coeur était vide de tout, si ce n'était du mélange épicé de culpabilité et de haine de soi. Les autres faisaient partie d'une fresque inanimée, comme un décor planté pour donner l'illusion d'activité alors qu'il évoluait dans une indifférence profonde de tout ce qui l'entourait.

Quand Lavande arriverait, ils feraient mine de ne pas voir son visage ravagé par la longue balafre courant de sa mâchoire à sa tempe, mangeant son nez, empiétant en partie sur son œil. Il était plus simple de faire semblant. Ignorer les traces de l'horreur et de la terreur c'était le seul moyen qu'ils avaient trouvé pour avancer.

 **# # #**

 **25 octobre 1998, la rancœur comme moteur.**

Elle était violente la haine qu'il affrontait, comme une lame acérée qui s'insinuait dans son cœur meurtri. Sa souffrance était devenu comme une protection : elle était si forte que plus rien ne pouvait l'accentuer. Les blessures s'accumulaient mais sans jamais plus alourdir le poids. Mais Theo n'était pas comme lui, il ne courbait pas l'échine, il ne se sentait pas responsable de ses propres actions. Son moyen de survivre c'était de se décharger. Il avait préféré déposer sa culpabilité au sol comme un bagage abandonné sur le quai d'une gare et continuer d'avancer sans jamais se retourner.

\- Calme-toi Patil, on ne t'as rien fait.

Elle était Lionne, c'était Parvati. Droite, inébranlable, rendue forte par la présence Lavande à ses côtés qu'elle devait maintenant protéger.

\- Menteur ! Ca c'est les Carrow, et c'est à cause de toi !

Elle remonta sa manche pour brandir une cicatrice rosâtre qui contrastait avec sa peau foncée, comme elle aurait brandit un bouclier pour affronter un ennemi qui l'avait tant fait souffrir. C'était une petite cicatrice en forme de cœur, une horreur perfide des Carrow qui en plus de la torture avait décidé d'humilier leur victime. _Souviens-toi Patil comme tu as été stupide et naïve_.

Theo resta froid, renfermé sur lui-même, incapable de trouver une parade pour se décharger de la pierre qu'on tentait de lui mettre sur le dos. Drago songea que les marionnettistes eux-mêmes avaient été perturbés. Les fils de leurs poupées avaient été sectionnés et cela leur avait laissé des marques.

Drago n'avait pas été à Poudlard cette année-là. Les événements il ne les connaissait que par des rumeurs lointaines, des murmures échappés, des conversations entrecoupées. Les Carrow avaient semé la terreur en toute quiétude ici, sous la coupe d'un directeur de Poudlard plus malfaisant qu'eux-mêmes. Severus Rogue avait laissé la terreur prendre possession des murs du château et les élèves devenir les proies de prédateurs insatiables. Il avait fidèlement servi le Seigneur des Ténèbres et cette loyauté l'avait mené à la mort (1).

Quel lien unissait Patil et Theo ? Impossible à savoir, et sans intérêt. Comme ailleurs, la guerre avait fait rage au château sous une autre forme et ceux deux-là avaient été ennemis. La rancœur devait être le moteur de cette agitation, comme elle l'était devenue pour tout le monde magique.

\- C'est une hystérique, commenta Theo lorsqu'ils firent demi-tour en direction de leur salle commune.

Son ton était sec et assuré, un jugement violent envers une jeune femme en colère. Mais pourquoi Drago entendait-il dans ses mots _j'ai des regrets_ ?

 **# # #**

 **29 octobre 1998, un éclair.**

Ils attendaient dans le couloir que le professeur McGonagall vienne leur ouvrir la salle de classe. La guerre avait changé beaucoup de choses, des grandes et des futiles : Minerva McGonagall avait perdu son habitude légendaire de ponctualité parfaite. Désormais elle avait la réputation d'être constamment en retard, sans doute trop sollicitée pour honorer dans les temps ses différents engagements.

Theo était silencieux. Les remarques de Patil l'avaient muré lui-aussi derrière un silence insurmontable. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble mais ils ne se tenaient pas compagnies : ils étaient deux âmes isolées simplement réunies géographiquement.

Lavande Brown se cachait derrière le dernier exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. Ses cicatrices avaient altérées suffisamment sa beauté pour qu'elle se concentre désormais à l'unique développement de son âme. La guerre l'avait changé. Lavande si superficielle était devenue Lavande investie et studieuse. Sur la couverture Drago voyait son père s'agiter maladroitement sur le siège duquel il assistait à son propre procès. Il semblait désœuvré, presque effrayé. Depuis longtemps Drago avait perdu son admiration pour cet homme, mais le voir souffrir ainsi, si loin de lui, avait quelque chose de douloureux. Narcissa et Lucius étaient les seules personnes qui semblaient encore supporter sa présence, cela les rendait précieux.

\- Ton père est un monstre Malefoy.  
\- C'est lui le monstre. Pourquoi personne ne dit rien ? Ca ne vous choque pas qu'il soit ici ?  
\- Bien sûr que si ! Ma tante est morte chez lui !  
\- Crève Malefoy.  
\- T'es qu'une ordure !

Les voix s'entremêlaient dans une comptine au refrain de haine assassine. Il gardait la tête baissée, attendant que l'orage cesse de gronder pour oser relever les yeux et observer les dégâts. Son quotidien depuis quelques semaines étaient rythmés par ces paroles meurtrières qu'il laissait volontiers se répandre. A quoi bon contester si c'était amplement mérité ? Tout ce qu'ils disaient, il le pensait déjà dans son for intérieur et aucune parole n'aurait pu le blesser davantage que ses pensées acides.

Et puis soudain, au milieu du tonnerre, il y eut un éclair. Foudroyant mais illuminant tout sur son passage, donnant une odeur nouvelle à l'environnement, révélant une vision jusqu'ici oubliée. Un éclair imméritée, un éclair bien trop tendre pour un châtiment si sévèrement mérité.

\- Laissez-le tranquille, dit-elle de sa voix douce mais ferme.

Il osa un regard dans sa direction. Hermione Granger se tenait droite et fière comme elle l'avait toujours fait, son regard allumé de cette lueur de justice que rien ni personne ne pouvait atteindre, indomptable comme son insigne et refusant de se soumettre à l'effet de foule. Elle était comme un rocher qui se tenait à contre-courant et qui luttait pour rester à sa place. Elle était le héros et la guerrière, la main d'action, mais aussi le cerveau et le cœur. Elle était tout à la fois car elle avait toujours été singulière dans sa différence et son talent. Ce qu'il avait si souvent jalousé chez elle et qu'il aurait volontiers fait disparaître d'un coup de baguette magique venait soudain d'illuminer son univers entier.

Elle avait toujours été détestable, parfaite illustration de la magie volée, exemple violent du talent chez ceux mal-nés. Mais tout cela avait disparu aujourd'hui.

Et comme ce soutien révélait chez lui une force oubliée, l'ombre de l'homme qu'il avait jadis été, il la défia du regard.

Les vieilles habitudes n'avaient jamais eu un goût si délicieux.

 **# # #**

(1) Harry Potter connaît la vérité sur Severus Rogue : il a participé à la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres en se faisant passer pour un loyal soldat. En revanche, le monde magique n'est pas encore prêt à connaître cette vérité et Harry doit se battre pour se faire entendre et réhabiliter l'image de Severus. A ce stade de l'histoire, Severus Rogue est vu comme un vrai partisan de Lord Voldemort qui a été tué au cours de la bataille.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous ! Me voilà de retour pour un nouveau chapitre :)

Merci pour vos mots doux, vos follows et vos favorites. Je suis contente que cette histoire plaise car je n'ai pas trop l'habitude d'écrire sur des personnages principaux du livre et j'avais peur de faire quelque chose de trop décalé. J'adore l'univers de Rowling tel qu'il est et je ne voudrais surtout pas le dénaturer !

 **Ecchymause** A l'inverse de toi, je me sens plus à l'aise sur des écrits "légers" (comme mon autre fic) donc écrire sur un thème sombre comme ça est un vrai défi pour moi. En tout cas je suis ravie que ça te plaise, et merci de prendre le temps de me laisser un petit mot :)

 **Kcaraetmoi** Merci beaucoup, je ne pouvais pas rêver meilleur compliment ::) Je tiens énormément au réalisme de l'univers (même si je suis bien obligée de remanier à ma sauce pour les besoins de l'histoire) donc ça me fait plaisir que ça sonne juste.

 **jo310** Que de mots doux, merci, ça fait super plaisir de voir que l'histoire et aussi mon style peuvent plaire :) Surtout que j'ai tenté un style différent pour cette histoire, donc tant mieux si ça colle ! Effectivement Drago a bien besoin d'une petite étincelle pour l'animer, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant ;)

 **Lotucias** Je suis contente de voir que le point de vue de Drago ne fait pas fuir les lecteurs :) J'espère que tu seras tout autant conquise par la suite !

 **Snow** Merci pour ta review, je suis contente de voir que la suite a été à la hauteur, et j'espère que ce chapitre-ci le sera aussi :)

Bonne lecture à tous, et j'attends vos avis ;)

* * *

 **PARTIE TROIS : DOULEUR (3)**

 **# # #**

 **2 novembre 1998, magie influencée.**

Il y avait de l'électricité dans l'air, si palpable que Drago était presque tenté d'en approcher les doigts pour la sentir traverser son corps et anesthésier son cœur. Mais elle n'était qu'une illusion de l'esprit, celle qui est formée par l'imagination quand deux personnes aux ressentiments forts se font face et ne veulent pas céder. Il y avait Théo qui devait affronter une nouvelle fois les conséquences d'actions qu'il ne voulait pas voir, et la poupée si belle et en colère que la regarder était presque douloureux. Ils se faisaient face en position de duel, pris pour l'exemple par le professeur Flitwick pour exécuter un sort. Le sortilège Confinius était redoutable : correctement exécuté, l'ennemi pensait l'espace de quelques secondes avoir affaire à un allié. La baisse de sa garde devait permettre la fuite, ou plus probablement une attaque réussie. Drago songea qu'ils n'avaient pas peur, ces professeurs, de les préparer davantage aux duels meurtriers. Peut-être avaient-ils peur, peut-être, que tout cela n'était pas encore totalement terminé malgré ce qui était martelé haut et fort. Et si Il revenait d'entre les morts ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

\- Confinius !

Il y eut un petit éclair rosâtre en provenance de la baguette de Parvati qui toucha Théo pile à l'emplacement de son cœur. Sa baguette se baissa, son corps s'avança, sa main se tendit. Il semblait vouloir attraper Parvati Patil, ou quelque chose dans l'air qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait voir. La surprise de la situation était atténuée par l'ignorance : ils ne savaient pas bien ce que le sortilège était censé faire. Mais ils remarquèrent tous l'embarras de Flitwick, désarçonné par cette magie qui se montrait plus imprévisible que jamais. Les sentiments des élèves n'avaient jamais été aussi vifs, jamais ils n'avaient autant influencés sur leurs dons de sorciers.

\- Bien bien, maintenant je vous prie de faire des paires. Miss Patil vous irez avec Monsieur Malefoy, et Monsieur Nott avec Miss Granger, dit-il pour régler le problème qui s'annonçait sous ses yeux

Les élèves s'exécutèrent de bonne grâce. Ces cours de sortilèges étaient l'occasion idéale pour exorciser leur haine et leur colère en toute impunité. Drago voyait briller dans unes yeux de Parvati une lueur féroce, celle du Lion n'abandonnant jamais. Elle le détestait comme il le détestait tous. Elle voyait le monstre caché dans la peau d'homme, elle voyait le meurtrier caché sous les traits de la jeunesse. La haine imprégnait tout son corps et même sa baguette. Un duel compliqué s'annonçait pour Drago. Il devait rester dans la réalité et ne pas être happé dans des souvenirs meurtriers…

Puis le professeur Flitwick donna le signal de départ et la salle se retrouva remplie de sortilèges traduisant une haine sans limite

 **# # #**

 **4 novembre 1998, rejet.**

Drago regardait sa tulipe chantante qui était repliée sur elle même, ses pétales lui servant de bouclier. Elles étaient timides ces tulipes, trop délicates pour entonner un concert de vive voix. Chourave leur avait pourtant promis que le son qu'elles émettaient leur rappellerait les plus beaux jours de leur vie. Drago n'avait même pas le souvenir d'un seul moment heureux. Le désespoir, la honte, la culpabilité, la tristesse, la colère aussi : ce raz-de-marée avait tout emporté en ne laissant que des ruines. Il savait qu'il avait été heureux jadis, mais les détails lui manquaient.

\- Nous allons maintenant travailler par petits groupes de deux ou trois s'il vous plait.

Alors ils s'activèrent et s'exécutèrent, se regroupant sans réfléchir, partageant leurs joies et leurs peines comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. Theo était absent, la botanique ce n'était pas son trip, alors Drago resta seul. La même chanson se répétait encore : les groupes laissés libres le laissaient forcément seul. Personne n'avait envie de devoir le côtoyer, personne n'avait envie d'affronter cette envie de le tuer à chaque heure de la journée. Quand ils ne laissaient pas éclater leur colère pour l'insulter, il était plus simple de l'oublier.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, raccrochez-vous à un groupe s'il vous plait. Souffla Chourave en s'éloignant, sans doute pour aller chercher le matériel nécessaire dans sa serre personnelle.

Il n'avait aucune envie d'imposer sa présence aux autres, mais il avait encore moins envie de se faire remarquer. Docilement, discrètement, presque comme si il espérait que sa présence ne se remarquerait pas, il s'avança du groupe le plus près. C'était trop rêver que de croire qu'ils le laisseraient faire.

\- Tu rêves.

\- Va crever dans ton coin.

Leur haine était de nouveau violente, ils la brandissaient comme des armes pour empêcher l'ennemi d'avancer. Drago était trop lâche et trop faible pour se défendre; il recula.

\- Arrêtez, faites un effort.

Elle était de nouveau là, cette voix claire au timbre si longtemps détesté. Elle était là la Lionne au cœur d'or qui se dressait encore comme une barrière face au déferlement de leur colère. Elle était là, alors qu'elle aurait dû se trouver de l'autre côté. Il n'y avait personne que Drago Malefoy avait fait autant souffrir que Hermione Granger. Tout avait commencé alors qu'ils n'étaient que des enfants mais déjà l'innocence s'était envolée au profit d'une arrogance infondée. Les années avaient accentué un mépris et une haine réciproque mais rien n'est inébranlable quand une guerre ténébreuse survient.

Drago la regarda. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle tentait de prendre sa défense, pourquoi elle se battait contre ses amis pour quelqu'un qui avait été si fort son ennemi. Il songea aux mots de Dumbledore qui avaient touchés son cœur de gamin, "il faut beaucoup de courage pour affronter ses ennemis, mais encore plus pour affronter ses amis". Le courage était une qualité qu'il n'avait jamais pu lui enlever malgré ses moqueries remplies de créativité.

Il aurait dû être reconnaissant, elle était la douceur qu'il ne méritait pas, le soutien qui n'aurait jamais dû lui être accordé. Mais cette colère contre lui-même était à double tranchant; si fort qu'il se détestait, si fort que tout aide semblait déplacée, si fort qu'il devait faire comprendre que personne ne devait tenter de s'approcher.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide Granger.

Elle ranimait cet homme qu'il avait été jadis, ou plutôt cet adolescent avant qu'il ne devienne le monstre. Si fier, si digne, si méprisant.

L'attaque la toucha, il en était persuadé.

Elle se détourna, le laissant seul dans ce rejet qui était si mérité qu'il devenait le seul confort acceptable.

Hermione Granger ne devait pas prendre sa défense, il ne le méritait pas.

 **# # #**

 **8 novembre 1998, n'est pas le plus fou celui qu'on croit.**

Il y avait la petite Lovegood, ses jambes dansant dans l'air, son visage exprimant sa rêverie du jour. Elle était l'une des rares à avoir décidé de repasser l'année manquée. Peut-être était-ce car elle était Serdaigle et ne voulait rien rater. Sa douceur et son innocence semblaient presque déplacées dans cet univers qui avait vu tant d'horreurs. Drago s'était souvent moqué d'elle, de ses bijoux en forme de radis, et de ses lunettes invraisemblables, de ses croyances irréelles. Maintenant tout cela lui semblait complètement dérisoire même si Luna Lovegood paraissait encore plus déplacée dans cet univers.

\- Toi aussi tu es seul, lança t-elle de sa voix chantante.

La cour était déserte. Il faisait trop froid pour que des élèves s'y glissent, sauf peut-être ceux en quête de solitude. Plus rien n'était glacial pour Drago, à part son cœur.

Il haussa les épaules en guise de réponse. Luna Lovegood était un drôle de phénomène, l'un de ces personnages sans rancune et sans attache. Elle s'adressait à lui comme si il avait été n'importe qui, comme si il avait été du côté des gentils. Sa face de monstre devait lui échapper, mais elle était pourtant trop proche de Potter pour tout ignorer.

\- Ils ne t'aiment pas beaucoup, ajouta t-elle.

Ce n'était pas une attaque, elle ne s'incluait même pas dans le prix de lot. Sa gentillesse n'était pas feinte, Lovegood était trop rêveuse pour s'accommoder de l'hypocrisie terrestre.

\- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda t-il.

Il n'avait pas envie de se lancer dans une discussion mais les réflexes revenaient. Luna Lovagood lui parlait comme à un être humain, le monstre s'effaçait. Sa gentillesse ne lui était pas destinée, elle était universelle. En cela elle était plus acceptable.

\- Je n'ai pas toujours envie d'affronter leur colère, ça fait des ondes mauvaises pour l'esprit, répondit-elle avec une simplicité épatante de vérité.

Il acquiesça comme si il comprenait ce qu'elle tentait de lui dire. La colère était partout il le savait, mais il la pensait dirigée contre lui et pas créatrice d'une ambiance permanente pour tous. Mais cela avait plus de sens après tout. La rancœur était trop forte pour être dirigée vers un seul endroit, elle était palpable à chaque heure du jour, même dans la solitude.

Elle repartie dans ses rêveries et il s'éloigna.

Il avait toujours su que Luna Lovegood était un peu cinglée, mais il réalisait maintenant que cela faisait d'elle la plus sensée d'entre eux.

 **# # #**

 **9 novembre 1998, exemplarité insensée.**

L'air du cachot de potions était lourd. Le professeur les observait en silence, semblant parfois plus intimidé qu'eux, peut-être car il n'était pas légitime pour le poste. Rogue était un traître mort, Slughorn avait préféré se retirer de tout ça. McGonagall s'était démenée pour trouver un potionniste à la hauteur d'un enseignement à Poudlard mais le temps avait pressé : finalement c'était le jeune Alfred Vance qui avait été embauché. Il n'avait pas plus de trente-cinq ou quarante ans et la présence d'élèves semblait le mettre mal à l'aise. Heureusement ils étaient tous trop meurtris pour profiter de son inexpérience.

La classe de potions avait toujours été la plus élitiste; ils n'étaient que huit élèves à poursuivre leur cursus dans cette matière. Theo n'était pas là, et les deux Vipères qui l'accompagnaient étaient sauvages et indécises. Drago sentait leurs regards froids, inquisiteurs et repoussants qui se posaient parfois sur lui. Ils étaient solidaires d'une certaine façon, refusant d'être entraînés dans le mouvement de défoulement contre Drago, mais trop d'accord avec eux pour prendre sa défense. Les Malefoy étaient des traîtres de tous les côtés. Drago n'avait aucun allié.

Le professeur indiqua le nouveau sujet du jour : la potion de détente. Drago observa les consignes s'inscrire au tableau. _Groupes de deux personnes._

Les autres s'activèrent, se regroupant par affinités. Drago se retrouva seul. Il avait accepté la fatalité de sa solitude puisqu'elle était entièrement méritée. C'était sa prison personnelle, son châtiment individualisé. Et puis il y eut la voix, encore :

\- Malefoy.

Elle n'abandonnait pas, elle était trop fière pour ça. Hermione Granger s'installa à côté de lui, prenant place sur le large banc.

Il avait envie de lui demander pourquoi elle était là, pourquoi elle se montrait gentille, pourquoi elle voulait le défendre, pourquoi elle ne le laissait pas tranquille. Elle plus qu'aucun autre aurait dû comprendre le monstre qu'il était, le danger qu'il représentait. Elle aurait dû avoir le cœur animé par la haine et la colère. Sa sagesse et son détachement exemplaires étaient incompréhensibles.

Cette fois, il était trop las pour la repousser. Trop faible, encore.

Il la salua d'un signe de tête.

La guerre était derrière eux et leurs différends aussi. Granger n'était plus la sale sang-de-bourbe qu'il avait méprisé si fort. Elle était devenue l'héroïne, celle qui serait dans dix ans le modèle pour toutes les petites filles. Son sang n'était pas pur, son arbre généalogique était décalé; et pourtant elle était la meilleure. Il n'avait plus envie de combattre cette fatalité qui remettait en cause un univers entier d'éducation. Il avait désormais accepté l'idée que le talent d'un sorcier ne se mesurait pas la pureté de son sang. Il avait fallu une guerre pour lui ouvrir les yeux.

\- Il faudrait commencer par trier les ingrédients, lança t-elle de sa voix d'impératrice et de reine, celle qui ne laissait pas de place à la réplique.

Sa connaissance était à la fois un avantage et une malédiction. Elle aurait pu réciter un livre par cœur mais cette capacité à engloutir le savoir plus vite qu'un verre de jus de citrouille était dévastatrice pour ses relations sociales. Hermione Granger était une première de la classe bornée et têtue que personne n'affectionnait particulièrement. C'est son amitié avec Potter et Weasley qui l'avait sauvée d'une solitude de souffrances et de moqueries.

Drago s'exécuta. Il avait toujours été très doué pour obéir à ce qu'on lui disait sans réfléchir : sa plus grande qualité, son plus grand défaut.

Si son esprit avait été moins engourdi par la douleur, peut-être aurait-il réalisé l'absurdité de cette situation. Granger et Malefoy, travaillant ensemble sur un devoir de potions... La guerre avait eu des conséquences inattendues. Les autres élèves se montrèrent plus réceptifs à cette incongruité et les observèrent dans un silence désapprobateur. L'héroïne prenait en pitié l'ennemi de tous. Cela ne risquait-il pas de la destituer de son trône ? Mais ce titre lui importait peu; Granger ne répondait qu'à des considérations personnelles de justice et de morale. Peut-être la directrice soucieuse n'était-elle pas complètement étrangère à ce comportement exagérément agréable et totalement immérité.

\- Continue à remuer pendant que je verse le jus de mandragore.

Elle donnait des indications, il s'y conformait. Leurs échanges étaient purement scolaires, dénués de toute sympathie, et Drago sentait dans ses gestes une méfiance légitime. Ses mains étaient assurées et son regard concentré, mais elle refusait obstinément de se tourner tout à fait vers lui et s'arrangeait pour avoir tous les ingrédients sous la main sans avoir à lui tourner le dos. Granger le méprisait autant qu'elle l'avait fait auparavant. Chien et chat ne sympathisent jamais tout à fait vraiment.

Son comportement mystérieux l'intriguait. Ses réflexions le sortirent de sa torpeur molle; pour une fois il se posait des questions sur quelqu'un d'autre. Hermione Granger était unique, ce n'était pas un fait nouveau. Sa singularité avait toujours été marquée et si souvent il s'en était moqué. Drago était roi quand elle avait été moins-que-rien; désormais les rôles étaient inversés. Mais il ne cessait de se demander pourquoi. Avait-elle pris ses camarades en pitié au point de se sacrifier pour faire équipe avec le monstre ? La pitié était-elle le moteur de ses actions ? Cherchait-elle la vengeance sous couvert d'une gentillesse feinte ?

Il l'observait comme un animal sauvage, fixe, méfiant, prêt à bondir à la moindre menace. Ce n'était pourtant qu'illusion : Drago Malefoy encaissait les coups sans même regarder d'où ils venaient dorénavant.

L'heure de cours fila à une vitesse nouvelle, celle d'une vie.

\- Bien, le cours est terminé. Je vous remercie de bien vouloir laisser au chaudron où ils sont, j'en examinerai le contenu pour votre note.

Elle semblait satisfaite. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Il y avait dans ses yeux plus d'émotions qu'il n'y aurait pensé, lui n'était plus qu'habitué à la haine. Mais Granger le regardait avec mépris, fierté, un peu de pitié et même un brin d'arrogance. Elle était une femme blessée qui tentait de témoigner un peu de pitié à un être qui ne le méritait pas. Son cœur a elle était aussi pur que le sien était noir. Elle était lumière, il était ténèbres, et les deux ne se rejoignaient jamais.

Elle fit un petit signe de tête, salut ?, merci ?, a plus ? auquel il ne répondit pas. Il était stoïque et froid, cette statue qui semblait insensible alors que son âme était en lutte perpétuelle contre tout son être.

Elle s'éloigna.

Elle avait fait sa bonne action.

 **# # #**

 **12 novembre 1998, sans intérêt.**

Il était installé dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, dans le semblant de confort qui se dessinait chaque jour un peu plus. Il avait ramené une petite table, une chaise pour travailler, en avait ensorcelé une autre pour la faire ressembler à un fauteuil, s'était créé une étagère sur un pan de mur. Chaque semaine avait amené un détail supplémentaire. Mimi Geignarde s'était accoutumée de manière incroyable à ce changement de décor. Loin de la vexer, cette installation semblait lui plaire. N'était-ce pas, après tout, son plus fort désir que d'être accompagnée ? Des millions d'heures de solitude venait d'être interrompue par la venue d'un autre élève. Un monstre, un être froid et peu bavard; mais c'était quelqu'un tout de même.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

Elle aimait s'installer auprès de lui. Parfois l'un de ses mouvements lui traversait le corps, désagréable, mais il ne disait rien. Mimi l'acceptait mieux que n'importe qui.

Il relisait _L'histoire de Poudlard_ , cet ouvrage magique qu'il avait découvert à l'âge de huit ans quand il avait appris à lire. Cette lecture le rendait toujours un peu nostalgique et il repensait à ce petit garçon qu'il était. Sans doute était-ce la période la plus douce et innocente de sa vie. Il était déjà un petit prétentieux bourré de préjugés mais au moins sa méconnaissance du monde extérieur l'empêchait de répandre son venin.

Il lui montra le titre de l'ouvrage en guise de réponse. Elle décida de rester pour regarder par-dessus son épaule. Il songea que le semblant d'existence de Mimi Geignarde était d'une tristesse infinie. Elle n'avait rien pour passer le temps, même lire un livre lui était impossible... Ce cœur censé être dénué de sentiments humains ne connaissait-il pas finalement la pitié ?

Ils restèrent là des minutes, peut-être des heures. Qui tenait encore compte du temps qui passait ? L'univers avait été bouleversé et Drago ne s'intéressait plus à cette futilité qu'on appelait le temps.

Lorsqu'il se décida à rentrer à la salle commune des Serpentards, Theo l'attendait assit dans un fauteuil aussi sombre que son âme. Il avait entre ses mains une missive, une élégante missive, une missive qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à sa Vipère préférée d'un autre temps.

\- Pansy voulait que je te donne ça, dit Theo en lui tendant la lettre.

Il s'éclipsa ensuite pour lui laisser une certaine intimité. Drago tenait entre ses doigts l'enveloppe, qui avait été recouverte de cette écriture délicate qui indiquait _Drago_. Il connaissait cette écriture par cœur et sa propriétaire aussi. Mais la lettre soulevait sa surprise comme une vive bourrasque de vent. Pansy Parkinson avait enfin pris la peine de lui écrire.

Il avait reçu une lettre de sa part, après le procès; il avait été libéré quand le mois de juin était mort. Elle lui manifestait sa joie et son soulagement, et toute son affection même à distance. Drago n'avait pas répondu. Il était trop brisé pour se souvenir comment se servir d'une plume, trop attristé pour tenter de retracer une amitié d'un autre temps. Alors il l'avait ignoré et Pansy s'était laissé faire docilement.

Même aujourd'hui elle ne pouvait rien dire de très intéressant.

Il glissa sa lettre de sa poche sans même l'avoir ouverte. Aucune importance

 **# # #**

 **13 novembre 1998, aveux cherchent réconfort.**

Le professeur McGonagall avait autorisé une sortie à Pré-au-Lard en ce samedi glacial. Les élèves étaient animés d'une joie nouvelle à cette annonce, presque aussi violente que leur colère quotidienne aux yeux de Drago. Il restait pourtant indifférent face à ce flot puissant d'agitation. Son cœur était trop froid pour être réchauffé par la moindre annonce; la glace l'avait rendu de marbre. Il n'avait aucune envie de se joindre aux autres mais Theo s'était montré assez insistant pour qu'il se laisse aller à sa volonté. Ils enfilèrent leurs gants avant de quitter le château et suivirent la petite foule qui se dirigeait vers le village magique. Un instant ils donnaient l'impression de se fondre dans les autres mais les regards méfiants et colériques étaient un rappel constant qu'ils n'étaient pas des leurs.

Rien n'avait changé.

Pré-au-Lard n'avait pas seulement survécu, il avait vécu.

Ce décor était le fantôme de souvenirs lointains qui paraissaient bien étranges dans ce nouveau monde. Ici il avait échangé son premier baiser avec Pansy, là-bas il avait fait chuter la petite Weasley de manière spectaculaire. Dans ce décor fantomatique, des personnages d'une autre pièce jouaient encore leurs rôles à l'infini.

Theo décida qu'ils n'iraient pas aux Trois Balais. Ils prirent le chemin d'un pub miteux, encore inconnu pour Drago mais que Theo devait très bien connaître à en juger par la façon dont il salua la serveuse. Ils s'installèrent à une table et deux Wisky Pur Feu leur furent servis. Les élèves de Poudlard n'étaient pas autorisés à boire d'alcool fort comme ceci, mais ils n'étaient plus des élèves de Poudlard, plus vraiment. Quand on s'était battu dans une guerre, était-on encore trop jeune pour boire ? Sans doute pas. Ces règles-là s'étaient assouplies en ces temps flous et Drago et Theo avaient le loisir d'en profiter.

Comme des vieux mécanismes rouillés mais encore capables de fonctionner, Drago se laissa aller à quelques réflexions pour ponctuer le discours de Theo qui s'intéressait à la nouvelle politique du monde magique. Il était toujours prudent dans ses mots et dans les thèmes abordés. Drago ne connaissait pas plus grand manipulateur que son ami Theodore Nott. Les mots et les gestes n'étaient pas des outils de communication, mais les moyens parfaits pour imposer sa volonté avec subtilité. On lui avait appris très tôt à jouer à la poupée.

Était-ce parce que l'alcool déliait les langues ?, ou parce qu'il en avait trop sur le coeur et que Drago était là ?, mais Theo se laissa finalement aller à quelques confidences qui prouvèrent que dans sa carapace intacte il y avait tout de même quelques fissures.

\- Tu aurais dû voir Poudlard, c'était différent. On était pas dehors, là-bas, à se battre, mais même ici on devait choisir un camp.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils avaient choisi le mauvais camp tous les deux.

\- Je n'ai pas été correct ici, j'ai fait des choses... Patil a des raisons d'être en colère.

Dans un autre temps Drago aurait compris l'allusion cachée derrière ces confidences, ce besoin d'être rassuré. Theodore Nott aurait adoré que sa mère lui explique qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal en suivant les consignes imposées. Mais Mrs Nott ne s'embarrassait pas de détails tels que les sentiments humains et ne pouvait pas comprendre le désarroi d'un fils au cœur tiraillé.

\- Parvati a des raisons d'être en colère, répéta Theo dans un souffle.

Mais Drago restait indifférent.

 **# # #**

 **La Gazette du sorcier, le samedi 13 novembre 1998.**

 _Lucius Malefoy, l'ombre d'une famille déchue._

 _Ce mardi treize novembre s'ouvrait une nouvelle session dans le procès de Lucius Malefoy. Le thème mis à l'honneur a été le rôle de père et d'époux de ce traître reconnu. La défense a tenté de présenter une autre facette de Lucius Malefoy, plus humaine et plus tendre. Narcissa Malefoy, née Black, a été appelé pour témoigner. C'est l'image d'une femme froide et d'une épouse désillusionnée : un mariage arrangé comme ceux d'un autre temps, une affection née par les années mais jamais devenue passionnée. Dans ses mots Lucius Malefoy est décrit comme un époux aimant et bienveillant, qui a toujours eu à cœur de bien faire pour sa famille. Cela suffit-il à justifier toutes les horreurs ?_

 _Son fils, Drago Malefoy, a été absent de cette partie du procès. La défense n'a pas souhaité faire appel à son témoignage. D'après une source proche, Drago Malefoy est retourné faire sa dernière étude à Poudlard mais l'ambiance au château reste tendue. Comme son père, Drago Malefoy est l'image d'un traître et d'un paria._

 _Quelle place reste t-il dans le monde magique pour ces sorciers sans attaches et indésirés ? Difficile de le savoir..._

 _L'issue du procès Malefoy reste incertaine._

 _Pour connaître tous les détails du témoignage de Narcissa Malefoy, et en savoir plus sur le train de vie de cette famille privilégiée et destituée, rendez-vous en page cinq._


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous ! :)

Je suis désolée, je suis en retard par rapport à ce que j'avais annoncé, mais je suis très contente de vous retrouver après ces quelques semaines d'absence. Je pensais pouvoir poster plus vite mais, à cause des examens j'ai abandonné l'écriture un certain temps et s'y remettre est toujours délicat. Mais me voilà relancée, toujours aussi motivée ! :)

Janvier étant encore d'actualité, il est encore temps pour moi de vous souhaiter une belle et heureuse année 2019 ;) J'espère que vous serez comblés.

J'en profite pour vous répondre individuellement :)

 **Lotucias** effectivement Drago et Hermione sont loin d'avoir une conversation ahah ! J'imagine qu'après tant d'années à se haïr/s'insulter, c'est compliqué de s'apprivoiser. J'ai développé davantage leur lien dans ce chapitre (enfin je crois ^^) que l'époque après-guerre donc j'espère que ça te plaira quand même !

 **Ecchymause** je suis super touchée de tes compliments, j'avais franchement peur de ne pas bien respecter les caractères des personnages (je n'écris jamais sur les personnages principaux à cause de ça en général..) donc je suis contente si rien ne choque pour le moment :) Et j'aime trop les personnages secondaires de HP (Luna, Neville, Seamus etc etc) pour ne pas les citer ^^ C'est vrai que je prends mon temps pour développer le lien entre Hermione et Drago, je trouve que le développement "avant" est toujours plus intéressant qu'un "après" :p

 **wen3sday** wow, je crois bien n'avoir jamais eut de petits mots si gentils, je ne savais pas que mon histoire pouvait émouvoir à ce point mais j'en suis ravie :) Surtout que c'est un vrai challenge/test pour moi, bien loin du style que j'utilise habituellement. Drago est effectivement mal en point, mais ça n'empêche pas les adolescents/jeunes adultes d'être cruels entre eux. Après tout il était dans le "mauvais camp" et tout le monde le rend responsable pour les souffrances passées (à tort ou à raison) ^^

 **loulou-trl** merci pour ta review :) je crois que ce chapitre-ci paraît moins sombre, mais j'espère que ça te plaira tout de même autant ! Il faut bien que le petit Drago sorte de sa torpeur à un moment, et je pense que le décor a été assez "planté" pour l'instant :)

Je vous laisse donc avec ce nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira autant que les 3 premiers. J'attends vos remarques dans les commentaires ;)

De gros bisous à tous-toutes et à très bientôt :)

* * *

 **PARTIE QUATRE : DOULEUR (4)**

 **# # #**

 **15 novembre 1998, réconfort sans saveur.**

Drago laissa son regard glisser sur les mots écrits par sa mère. Sans aucun doute tentait-elle de se montrer réconfortante et de faire sentir à son fils adoré qu'il était aimé, et que l'article assassin d'une Gazette trop souvent cruelle ne devait pas l'atteindre. Mais elle avait tort de croire qu'aucun mot était en mesure d'apaiser son cœur meurtri, elle se méprenait en pensant qu'il y avait encore quelque chose à sauver dans ce pantin obéissant qu'était son fils.

 _Tu n'as pas mérité tout ça mon chéri, ils n'étaient pas à ta place ils ne peuvent pas comprendre_ , avait-elle écrit avec l'amour d'une mère qui refuse de voir l'horreur dans sa progéniture. D'une certaine façon Drago était d'accord avec elle : il n'avait pas mérité tout ça; il méritait bien pire.

\- Tu te sens bien ? Demanda Theo avec une inquiétude déplacée.

Parler des sentiments avait toujours été tabou dans leur univers. Ils avaient des ambitions et des désirs qui devaient dépasser les émotions. Le meilleur moyen de ne pas s'y attarder et de faire comme si elles n'existaient pas. C'était un principe que Drago appliquait encore bien volontiers.

\- Je dois aller à la bibliothèque emprunter un livre, murmura t-il en guise d'explication à sa fuite.

L'affection que Théo lui portait lui faisait mal, car elle était hypocrite et sans fondement. Il lui avait fallut du temps pour se rendre compte que Theodore Nott n'était pas le marionnettiste sans cœur que ses parents avaient souhaité faire de lui. Sa douleur était simplement plus subtile que celle des autres. Et dans sa souffrance et solitude il se raccrochait à la seule bouée de sauvetage qu'il avait trouvé. Malheureusement, la bouée était trop amochée pour ne pas sombrer avec lui.

Drago s'éclipsa discrètement mais les regards qui pesaient sur lui étaient trop lourds de haine pour ne pas faire de sa sortie un événement de la matinée.

L'article de la Gazette était sortit depuis deux jours mais il était encore sur toutes les lèvres. Drago y avait vu son intimité dévoilée. Tout avait été passé sous l'éclairage morbide de _comment devient-on un tueur ?_

Drago lui même ne connaissait pas la réponse.

 **# # #**

 **17 novembre 1998, personne n'est dupe.**

Le cours de métamorphose était le cirque de cris et de rires en tout genre qui donnaient à la salle de classe une ambiance résolument déplacée et dérangeante. Drago les voyait s'amuser sans comprendre. Comment pouvaient-ils être aussi heureux et insouciants après les horribles épreuves traversées ? Il avait été idiot de se croire un jour surhomme alors qu'il était moins qu'un humain.

Theo était un fidèle allié mais qui ne comprenait pas tout à fait sa posture. Mais il était moins qu'un humain mais plus qu'un monstre; une espère de chimère qui à défaut de pouvoir être classée faisait l'objet de réactions variées.

\- Ce n'est pas si drôle, commenta t-il devant la tête de Neville Londubat qui avait été remplacée par un magnifique Labrador.

Ils s'entraînaient à la métamorphose physique sur eux-mêmes. Ils devaient se transformer en chiens.

\- Ils sont tous pareils, rajouta Theo.

Drago se garda bien de répondre.

Oui ils étaient tous pareils.

Mais son regard capta le temps d'une seconde et d'une éternité celui de Lavande Brown dont les plissements de lèvres étaient plus proches de la grimace que du sourire.

Elle ne s'amusait pas; elle voyait l'horreur en pleine face.

Malgré leurs différences et le fossé infranchissable entre eux pour lequel ils ne construiraient jamais de pont, Drago réalisa qu'il n'était pas seul. Lavande Brown avait elle aussi été rendue monstrueuse par la guerre. Elle donnait le change plus facilement que lui, mais la lueur sauvage dans ses yeux ne pouvait pas mentir.

 **# # #**

 **18 novembre 1998, mise à l'écart.**

\- Je préfère m'asseoir par terre qu'être a sa table.

Les voix reprenaient même dans l'endroit divin qu'était la bibliothèque. Il aurait pu en faire le refuge de sa vie, ses pensées occupées par des pages par milliers, mais ils étaient là. La fuite n'était pas envisageable, les "exclus du prêt" étaient trop précieux pour passer à côté. Les études étaient la seule chose qui maintenant un semblant d'occupation dans une vie vide.

La chanson de ces lieux était composée du même refrain rouillé : il s'asseyait a une table libre et personne ne venait jamais l'y rejoindre malgré les cinq places laissées vides. Cette solitude n'était pas pesante; elle était rassurante et Drago ne la méritait pas.

Ce jour là fut différent.

De sa démarche dont la férocité n'avait d'égale que celle de son esprit, Hermione Granger arriva a proximité et tira l'une des chaises de la table, celle à l'opposé de là où il était installé.

L'indifférence profonde qu'elle dégageait n'était que feinte. Ce geste qui semblait si anodin était d'une violence ahurissante pour les spectateurs de cette scène rêveuse. Eux-mêmes n'étaient pas dupes et se rendaient compte de l'hypocrisie dans laquelle elle enfermait son action.

Hermione Granger avait toujours été la plus intelligente d'entre eux.

Le simple fait de tirer une chaise pour s'asseoir à sa table était encore un acte divinement héroïque à ajouter à son palmarès. Elle en comprenait parfaitement les conséquences, il le savait. En l'ignorant, elle le traitait comme les autres. Il devenait l'un des autres. Il n'était plus un monstre, il redevenait simplement un humain méprisable.

Cette action résolument sans affection était pourtant le geste le plus humain que quelqu'un avait su lui témoigner depuis longtemps. Il s'aperçut que l'indifférence était plus difficilement supportable que la pitié, en ce sens qu'elle ne tenait pas compte de sa monstruosité.

Drago Malefoy ne pouvait pas laisser Hermione Granger le mépriser dans un silence indifférent. C'était une sanction trop douce pour lui.

Mais il décida qu'une telle résolution pouvait bien attendre le lendemain.

 **# # #**

 **19 novembre 1998, inquiétude professorale.**

\- Monsieur Malefoy, je vous prie de bien vouloir rester.

La voix de McGonagall était d'un ton sans appel, mais se donner tant de mal n'était plus nécessaire. La volonté n'avait plus de place dans son esprit; il était plus simple de se laisser aller à servir de marionnette au gré des volontés.

Les élèves s'éclipsèrent, il se retrouva seul devant la grande reine. Ses lèvres étaient pincées dans un air sévère qui était devenue son expression la plus connue. Mais depuis elle était devenue caduque. Minerva McGonagall pouvait essayer autant qu'elle le voulait de paraître aussi dure et ferme qu'elle l'avait autrefois été, l'inquiétude avait fait son nid si loin dans son cœur qu'elle ne parvenait plus tout à fait à donner le change.

\- J'ai bien remarqué que vous restiez souvent seul. Ne souhaitez-vous pas vous intégrer davantage avec vos camarades ?

La naïveté de ses propos était d'un étonnement sans égal. La grande McGonagall qui savait tout ne savait rien. Il évitait son regard, préférant le spectacle rassurant de ses pieds. La tête baissée, les cheveux dissimulant son regard : c'était sa seule protection désormais.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, répondez-moi je vous prie !

L'agacement commença finalement à se manifester, mais n'était-il pas qu'une conséquence de l'inquiétude ? Drago n'avait pas d'autres choix que de témoigner un peu de vie devant la directrice.

\- Je me sens bien tout seul professeur.

Le mensonge était visible, comme un clair de lune dans une nuit sombre. Il ne se sentait pas bien seul, il se sentait jamais bien. Mais la douleur était plus supportable quand il n'avait pas à affronter les visages meurtris. Les cauchemars étaient plus maîtrisables quand il n'avait pas à en affronter les acteurs durant les journées.

\- Je ne vous cache pas que votre situation m'inquiète. J'aimerais vous voir plus intégré avec les autres, sinon je serais dans l'obligation d'informer votre mère des difficultés que vous rencontrez.

Ce n'était pas une menace mais il voyait pourtant l'épée se dessiner au-dessus de sa tête. Faire peser un nouveau poids sur les épaules de Narcissa Malefoy était impensable. Sa mère était son héroïne mais elle avait des limites.

Il donna le change, sembla manifester sa compréhension et son désir de s'intégrer, alors qu'au fond de son cœur il ne pensait qu'au poids insupportable que son existence faisait peser sur les autres. La mort aurait pu être une parfaite issue de recours si son instinct de survie ne lui en avait pas fermement barré la route.

Stupide sentiment humain.

 **# # #**

 **19 novembre 1998, insupportable indifférence.**

Le vendredi soir n'attirait pas vraiment les foules à la bibliothèque. Les élèves préféraient aller se reposer après le dîner ou profiter de la soirée ensemble dans leur salle commune. Drago avait longtemps été comme ces élèves, profitant de cette soirée pour discuter avec Pansy ou pour jouer aux échecs avec Blaise. Désormais il avait à peine la notion du temps et vendredi soir rimait avec désespoir. Comme les autres jours.

Mais au moins la solitude devenait moins pesante quand la bibliothèque était peu remplie. Il pouvait se plonger entièrement dans les ouvrages jusqu'à oublier le temps d'une minute le monde qui l'entourait.

Il avait sauté le dîner; la pièce était vide en dehors de la présence fantomatique de Mrs Pince et d'une paire de Poufsouffles bien trop jeunes pour se donner tant de mal.

Et puis les élèves revinrent prendre possession des lieux, tout doucement, par petits groupes à l'amitié apparente.

Il y avait énormément de tables libres.

Et pourtant quelqu'un tira une chaise pour s'asseoir à la sienne.

Pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une semaine, Hermione Granger lui faisait l'honneur de s'installer à sa table en l'ignorant superbement. Elle avait beau ne pas lui jeter un regard, et s'installer aussi loin que possible, sa grandeur d'âme par la générosité de ce geste était évidente. Et c'était intolérable. Sa tentative de dissimuler sa gentillesse dans un mépris fermé était ridicule.

Il aurait sans doute dû laisser passer sans relever, faire mine de ne rien avoir remarqué à son comportement mais les mots de McGonagall étaient dans sa tête comme une ribambelle infernale. Sa passivité avait été remarquée; peut-être qu'en ressortant l'agressivité il tiendrait les démons de gentillesse assez loin de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Granger ?

Sa voix était presque enrouée comme un prisonnier qui aurait oublié comment articuler. Les mots pesaient sur sa langue, tournaient dans sa tête.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Ses petits yeux noisettes étaient comme un _hominem revelio_ particulièrement efficace. Son nez retroussé était légèrement haussé : elle se donnait un air hautain qu'il ne lui connaissait pas mais qui lui rappelait très fort l'adolescent qu'il avait été. Les rôles étaient inversés.

\- Comment ça _je fais quoi_ ?

Elle n'était ni douce ni gentille. Il aurait pu croire qu'il s'était trompé si ces dernières semaines n'avaient pas été écrites avec une telle clarté dans son esprit. Les autres se tenaient trop loin de lui comme des bourrasques infernales pour qu'il ne remarque pas le moindre changement de météo.

Il y avait toujours eu des éclairs entre eux, l'orage presque à poindre.

\- Tu es ...

Il n'arrivait pas à le décrire, cela nécessitait une explication dont les mots lui semblaient intouchables. Était-elle trop gentille ? trop douce ? trop idiote ? trop généreuse ? aucun qualificatif ne fonctionnait dans ce schéma impossible qu'étaient devenus leurs vies. Drago insultait, Hermione subissait. Pourquoi la terre s'était-elle toute renversée ?

Elle restait muette, les sourcils froncés, l'air faussement étonnée. Sa passivité face à sa présence était insupportable. Elle était comme une lumière vive déchirant la nuit et son cœur meurtri.

\- La bibliothèque ne t'appartient pas Malefoy, je suis libre de m'asseoir où je veux.

Et de son air autoritaire, elle classa l'affaire.

 **# # #**

 ** **21 novembre 1998., q**** **uelqu'un qui le vit mal.**

Lavande Brown brossait les cheveux de Parvati Patil dans un spectacle aussi doux qu'insensé pour la Grande Salle. L'idiotie du geste était trop agréable à regarder pour quelqu'un puisse s'en offusquer. Le visage de la Lionne devenue louve était crispé. Les médicomages étaient des magiciens, mais pas tout à fait doués pour faire disparaître totalement la cicatrices laissées par les morsures enragées. Lavande était devenue laide mais l'image parfaite d'une martyre.

Theo avait le regard perdu, vide d'un amour qu'il ne prenait même plus la peine de dissimuler. Sa façon de regarder Patil était crève-cœur mais Drago avait perdu depuis longtemps la faculté d'empathie.

Ils furent interrompus dans leurs rêveries respectives par l'arrivée d'un grand hibou au plumage reconnaissable entre milles. L'oiseau tendit la patte vers Drago. Il n'avait aucune envie de lire une missive en provenance de Pansy mais le hibou était trop sévère pour le laisser tranquille. Il n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'attraper la lettre.

Il n'avait même pas ouvert la première qu'elle lui avait adressé quelques temps plus tôt. Elle reposait quelque part au fond de sa valise parmi les autres objets d'indifférence. Celle-ci suivit le même chemin que la première, dans sa poche, puis elle finirait au même endroit.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à Pansy ? Demanda Theo avec une curiosité déplacée.

Son esprit embué lui dictait un drôle de comportement, bien loin des règles strictes qui avaient formé une éducation parfaite.

Drago n'avait aucune envie de lui répondre.

Le changement brutal de scène au cours du spectacle lui donna une échappatoire. Lavande céda sa place à Dean Thomas, qui d'une main experte se mit à brosser lui aussi la chevelure de Parvati, ce qui les fit rire.

Toutes les interrogations de Theo s'envolèrent. Ne resta qu'une jalousie sourde qui l'obligea à quitter la salle, et à laisser Drago dans son cocon de solitude qui était devenu la seule chose supportable.

 **# # #**

 **21 novembre 1998, Mots (pas) apaisants.  
**

 _Cher Drago,_

 _Je t'écris cette missive car j'aimerais que tu tiennes l'information d'une personne qui t'aime et pas d'un torchon comme la Gazette du Sorcier._

 _La première partie du procès de ton père vient de s'achever._

 _Il a été reconnu coupable de ses actions._

 _Nous devons maintenant attendre la seconde partie pour savoir quelle peine sera appliquée._

 _Nous devons rester forts dans de tels moments._

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _NM_

 ** _# # #_**

 **21 novembre 1998, fuite face au trouble.**

Le cours de potions allait commencer, quand il y eut une irruption de dernière minute. Hermione Granger, les cheveux plus ébouriffés que dans son état naturel, arriva avec une panique ridicule. Être en retard à un cours ! Où cela avait-il une importance sur le chemin bordé de cadavres ? Mais ses joues roses et son regard gêné indiquait l'importance qu'elle s'en faisait encore. Étrange créature.

Drago sentit sa présence déroutante venir troubler son espace personnel. Avec une indifférence déconcertante, elle prit place sur le banc à se droite. L'épisode de la bibliothèque ne lui avait laissé aucune marque, elle se perdait dans la continuité de son comportement invraisemblable.

Le professeur donna des indications, ils se lancèrent dans la confection de la potion.

Hermione Granger était penchée sur le chaudron, l'air concentré. Quelques mèches volages frôlaient son visage comme une fraîche brise de printemps qui aurait rehaussé son teint. Il y avait chez elle des détails qu'il avait toujours remarqué : ses cils que la nature avait exagérément retroussés, ses doigts fins qui ne semblaient pas connaître l'hésitation.

Son regard glissa sur ses mains qui s'agitaient devant le petit chaudron, écrasant les scarabées avec une douceur violente. Ses manches étaient remontées.

Son bras abordait une sorte bien étrange de marque des ténèbres. Une fine cicatrice courrait sur son avant bras, rosâtre comme si elle était encore fraîche, visible à vie et sonnante même encore après la mort. Hermione Granger avait été marquée par sa nature, par un " _sang de bourbe_ " aussi véridique qu'insultant.

L'auteur du crime était la fleur du mal, une héritière digne noircie par les idéaux. Bellatrix Lestrange était folle mais Drago ne l'avait jamais autant compris. Quand les horreurs prennent place dans le paysage, le seul moyen de les surmonter est de les accepter. Elle s'était accrochée à sa haine comme la seule bouée disponible dans tout l'océan.

Ce n'était qu'une cicatrice, rappel inanimé d'un souvenir qu'on tentait d'oublier. Mais quand Drago posa ses yeux dessus, il fut renvoyé à cet instant précis, à celui qui avait coûté à Hermione Granger la marque du démon. Il n'avait pas assisté à la scène, trop lâche pour affronter les conséquences de ses actions. Mais là où la vision pouvait facilement être coupée, l'ouïe avait dû tout supporter. Les cris lui avaient semblé irréels, inhumains.

L'étau de culpabilité se referma une nouvelle fois sur son cœur, emportant sous sur son passage. Cette élève si appliquée et si concentrée que rien ne semblait pouvoir bouleverser avait été victime de l'ignominie de l'être humain dans sa forme la plus pure et la plus atroce. Il ressentit l'horreur et l'enfer de sa propre personne. Il n'était pas digne de se tenir là. Bourreau et victime travaillant ensemble dans un cours de potions, avait-on déjà entendu plus abjecte histoire ?

La pensée de sa présence déplacée atteint un point insupportable. Comment faire semblant d'appartenir à leur monde alors qu'il avait tenté de l'éradiquer ? La farce n'avait que trop duré. D'un geste étonnamment vif pour quelqu'un de si souvent amorphe, il attrapa son sac, se leva et prit la sortie.

La solitude était douce, il ne la méritait pas; mais eux méritaient d'être tranquilles.

 **# # #**

 **26 novembre 1998, délaissement cruel.**

\- Ca fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu, commenta Mimi de sa voix pleine de reproches.

Quatre jours, au cours lesquels Drago avait passé la majorité de son temps enfermé dans le dortoir. L'infirmière lui avait diagnostiqué une fièvre de Centaure très sévère. Il avait raté la fin de semaine de cours et était anxieux à l'idée d'affronter de nouveau le monde du lundi matin.

\- J'ai oublié un livre ici.

Drago se pencha vers son petit tas d'affaires pour trouver l'ouvrage en question. Cet endroit qui était devenu son refuge ne lui évoquait plus rien maintenant qu'il en avait été éloigné. La force des habitudes n'était que feinte; un simple bouleversement pouvait les balayer sans en laisser une seule poussière. Laisser Mimi derrière ? Elle était déjà morte.

Mimi resta pleine de silence en l'observant, flottant dans l'air près d'une vie humaine qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais toucher. Sa tristesse était une évidence que Drago ne remarqua pas.

\- J'espère que tu reviendras bientôt, murmura t-elle alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte.

Mais Drago ne sembla pas l'entendre.

 **# # #**

 **26 novembre 1998, l'indigne personne.**

La bibliothèque était quasiment déserte en ce dimanche soir d'après-repas. Encore nauséeux de sa fièvre, Drago avait trouvé l'excuse parfaite pour manquer le dîner. Il serait plus simple d'affronter la semaine qui s'annonçait si son esprit pouvait avoir un peu de répit. C'était immérité mais le maladie ne donnait-elle pas le droit à un exceptionnel joker ?

Il fut seul un instant, puis quelques habitués d'après-diner pointèrent le bout de leurs nez.

Comme si elle en avait pris l'habitude, Hermione Granger se dirigea vers sa table en arrivant dans les lieux sacrés.

S'asseoir ici ne la réjouissait pas et le soupir las qu'elle poussa en le faisant en était le témoignage. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être ici, elle se forçait pour sa bonne action. Il l'observait avec une douleur habituelle mais une curiosité nouvelle.

Ne comprenait-elle pas le ridicule de la situation ?

\- Va plus loin Granger, grogna t-il avec une hargne qu'il s'était oublié.

Elle réveillait les chiens qui sommeillaient en lui. Il se sentait assez mal par sa simple existence, pourquoi cherchait-elle à alourdir ce fardeau ? de la vengeance ? de la pitié déplacée ? la réponse était importante, car il méritait la punition et pas un allégement de sa peine.

Il pensait qu'elle s'acquitterait volontiers de cette remarque, qu'elle trouverait l'issue parfaite à ce labyrinthe qu'elle s'était elle-même construit. Mais il ne la connaissait pas assez pour préjuger de ses réactions.

La fureur pris possession de ses traits délicats. Son expression et sa crinière ébouriffée ne lui avait jamais donné autant l'apparence d'une vraie Lionne. Il avait en face de lui l'adolescente qu'elle avait été jadis, et qui semblait ne jamais avoir disparue. La guerre ne l'avait pas faite plier, elle était trop solide pour ça.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis indigne encore ? Ce n'est pas fini ces _comédies_ ?

Elle était trop douce et trop digne pour simplement jurer. L'éducation parfaite que lui-même avait reçu avait été biaisé par un caractère trop arrogant. La sienne, médiocre, mais appliquée à un esprit avancé en avait fait une reine d'élégance des mots.

Drago comprit qu'il s'était trompé : Hermione Granger était capable d'être une véritable idiote.

Sa remarque le laissa estomaqué, trop surpris pour comprendre le sens de ses mots l'espace d'un instant.

Ils avaient si fort bataillé des années durant - lui si fier de sa naissance haut placée, elle si désireuse de se faire sa place dans un monde encore inconnu - qu'elle ne parvenait plus à voir la situation avec les yeux de la réalité. Elle était encore amère de toutes ces insultes et disputes. Son comportement était insensé. Elle prenait la peine de lui témoigner de l'indifférence immérité alors qu'elle voyait encore le monstre qu'il était.

Mais elle se trompait sur une chose.

Drago rassembla ses affaires pour les ranger dans son sac.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui est indigne Granger, marmonna t-il en passant près d'elle sur le chemin de la sortie.

L'aveu était aussi douloureux que salvateur.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous !

Désolée pour ce retard, je fais au mieux mais c'est parfois compliqué de trouver le temps d'écrire.

 **Luna Alice Pendragon** Je comprends, j'ai hâte d'écrire l'évolution de la relation entre Drago et Hermione mais je suis du genre à prendre mon temps donc... On va dire que c'est un grain de sable à chaque chapitre ahah ! Je trouve ça plus logique qu'un rapprochement ne s'effectue pas en 2 chapitres : on parle de 2 personnes qui se détestent de base, et dont 1 qui est vraiment au fond du trou ! J'espère que tu ne seras pas découragée par cette "lenteur" :)

 **Snow** J'ai été super lente pour la suite malheureusement ! J'espère que tu seras toujours dans le coin :) Pour Hermione je ne compte pas écrire des scènes de son côté donc son état d'esprit sera laissé à votre imagination ;) Mais je compte apporter quelques éléments de réponse au fil des chapitres ! Disons que s'attarder sur Drago ce n'est pas une idée personnelle !

 **Lotucias** Alors non, ce n'est pas toi qui li trop vite, c'est que les chapitres sont courts ! J'ai décidé de poster plus court mais plus souvent pour cette histoire (même si le résultat pour "plus souvent" est pas tout à fait là...). J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Effectivement dans les fanfictions on voit plus le point de vue de Hermione, mais ici c'est à vous de deviner ahah. J'ai une idée pécise de pourquoi/comment de ses actions mais c'est à découvrir un petit peu plus tard :) Ca ne sera pas détaillé mais ça donnera quelques éléments de réponse.

 **Marceine1992** Merci beaucoup pour ton petit mot, j'espère que ce chapitre-ci te plaira, je ne sais ps si on peut parler d'évolution mais je trouve qu'il y a un petit changement quand même :p

 **lineae** Wahou, merci pour ces très beaux compliments :) Le réalisme d'une histoire/des sentiments/des personnages me tient toujours très à coeur, on écrit du "aux" mais toujours avec du "vrai" donc franchement merci, c'est l'un des plus beaux compliments que tu pouvais me faire ! Ca me touche beaucoup et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de ces gentils mots.

 **Zebulonrr** J'ai mis du temps pour la suite, mais la voilà enfin ! Pour Drago son évolution ne va pas être du jour au lendemain, mais promis ça avance petit à petit :) Ca donne envie de lui faire des câlins à ce petit chou ! (ouais, j'ai un petit crush sur Drago)

 **Fan's** Alors pour le "rapidement" on y est pas, mais "la suite" c'est bon ;) L'vantage d'avoir découvert cette fanfiction qu'en août, c'est que tu as eu moins de temps d'attente ahah ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira :)

Je vous remercie tous pour vos mots doux, et votre fidélité :)

Petite nouveauté : vous pouvez suivre l'avancée du chapitre sur mon profil :) J'essaie d'actualiser dès que j'écris un peu, comme ça vous voyez en temps réel ! C'est disponible aussi pour ma seconde fanfiction (Silly Ginger and Haughty Viper).

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt ! :)

* * *

 **PARTIE CINQ : DOULEUR (5)**

 **# # #**

 **1 décembre 1998, doux poudlard.**

Drago regardait la grande silhouette du château se dresser fièrement, presque férocement dans ce ciel qui avait failli s'abattre sur sa tête. Elle avait vécu la guerre, le sang, les morts, la douleur et pourtant elle était aussi étincelante qu'au premier jour, trop prestigieuse pour laisser de la place à l'horreur. Il enviait son intangibilité; il redoutait ses entrailles aussi fort que sa vue l'apaisait. Poudlard était mieux qu'un château de conté de fée : il était réel. Il avait ses défauts, des tours bancales, des murs aussi froids que l'hiver le plus rude, des cachots autant humides que la mousson, mais ce n'était que des arguments supplémentaires à un charme indéniable.

Drago savait qu'il ne méritait pas ce sentiment de sérénité qu'il ressentait en voyant le château, mais la culpabilité ne gagnerait pas ce combat : il garda les yeux fixés sur cette silhouette qu'il avait tant aimé et qu'il faudrait bientôt quitter.

 _Et après ?_

Ils se posaient tous la question, vieux adolescents prêts à prendre part à leurs vies d'adultes accomplis, sauf Drago Malefoy. L'avenir était pour lui une inconnue mystérieuse qu'il n'avait pas envie de résoudre. Le moment présent était déjà compliqué à envisager, trop difficile pour le surmonter. Son esprit n'aurait pas supporté le calvaire supplémentaire d'un avenir incertain; alors son instinct de survie le préservait de ces questions stériles et sans réponses.

\- Hé, Malefoy !

C'était Hannah Abbot, fidèle à elle-même avec ses joues roses et ses nattes serrées que rien ne pouvait atteindre, pas même une guerre. Elle était l'ennemie, mais pas une soldat du front; plutôt une douce partisane utopiste qui n'avait pas pu se résoudre à perdre son âme. Elle n'avait pas perdue son innocence au combat : si Drago se concentrait assez, il était certain de pouvoir voir son auréole.

\- Tu as fait tomber ça.

Elle lui tendit une lettre qui avait dû tomber de sa poche, peut-être pas volontairement mais la volonté n'était pas toujours contrôlable. L'écriture de Pansy, toujours aussi délicate et agressive, insistante après des siècles de silence. Il ne l'avait pas ouverte : les mots avaient cessé de l'intéresser depuis bien longtemps.

\- Merci, murmura t-il vaguement en reprenant le parchemin.

Dans ce monde si douloureux et en pleine reconstruction, il s'étonnait encore que la politesse ait encore toute sa place.

Hannah Abbot lui jeta un drôle de regard, un regard curieux qui tentait de voir jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. L'inquisition était désagréable mais Drago avait perdu depuis longtemps la force de se mouvoir. Il se laissa faire comme une poupée inerte parce que c'était le seul rôle qu'il devait encore jouer dans cette grande pièce de théâtre qu'était devenu le monde.

Un instant elle sembla prête à dire quelque chose, mais la raison la rattrapa et Hannah Abbot s'éloigna.

 **# # #**

 **2 décembre 1998, péché délicieux.**

\- Tu as fini ? Je peux l'emprunter ?

Le silence venait d'être brisé par la douceur d'une voix particulière. Elle avait continué à venir s'asseoir à sa table en silence, brisant tous les interdits moraux qui existaient dans ce château, mais elle s'était faite si discrète que Drago avait tôt fait d'oublier sa présence pour tenter de se concentrer sur les ouvrages qui glissaient sous ses doigts. Acquérir de nouvelles connaissances était le meilleur moyen de ne pas penser à l'Horreur. C'était un soulagement qu'il ne méritait pas mais la faiblesse d'un homme est parfois son seul salut.

Drago releva la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

Les années s'étaient écoulées sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne les sentent réellement passer. De jeunes adolescents impressionnables ils étaient passés à jeunes adultes impressionnés. Il n'y avait qu'un seul visage devant ses yeux, celui d'une jeune étudiante sérieuse en quête d'un livre, mais à cette vision se superposait celle d'une petite née-moldue projetée dans un monde qui ne voulait pas tout à fait d'elle. Elle avait été moquée - pas seulement par lui, mais par tous. Ceux qui étaient devenus ses alliés pour l'éternité l'avaient d'abord rejetés. Les choses auraient été bien différentes si ils n'avaient pas changé d'avis pour lui faire don de leurs amitiés. Sans Hermione Granger, la guerre aurait été perdue, il en était sûr.

Ils étaient ennemis, ils l'avaient toujours été. Elle lui parlait maintenant avec une politesse qu'il méritait moins maintenant qu'avant. Le monde était tombé sur la tête.

\- Oui, vas-y, répondit-il au bout d'un moment.

Aurait-il seulement pu lui refuser quoi que ce soit ? Elle était Reine dans ce monde et il n'avait pas le force de contester son pouvoir.

Contre toute attente, péripétie inattendue au milieu d'une aventure ténébreuse, elle tira la chaise à côté de la sienne pour s'y asseoir. Cette intrusion dans son espace personnel était violente, cassante, paralysante. Il n'y était plus habituée et la surprise le cloua au sol. Surprise ! Vainqueur par KO.

\- Tu as terminé le devoir de métamorphose ? Demanda t-elle en commençant à feuilleter le livre, le laissant entre eux comme si ils travaillaient ensemble.

Sa tentative d'engager une conversation civilisée aurait pu passer inaperçu si elle n'avait pas été aussi déplacée pour deux ennemis de l'histoire. Ils étaient comme Anglais et Français, incapables de s'entendre tout à fait, toujours ennemis d'une guerre. Qu'elle se montre d'un coup si amicale avec lui semblait encore plus invraisemblable que sa libération. Le monde magique allait de travers : c'était peut-être ça ce qu'on appelait les conséquences de la guerre.

Mais elle était mal à l'aise. Il le sut car ses joues rosirent en posant la question. Il s'étonna de pouvoir encore remarquer les sentiments humains. Un monstre n'était-il pas trop distancié de l'humanité pour ça ?

\- Euh, non.

Sa voix était basse et froide et hésitante. Il n'arrivait pas à donner le change avec autant d'aisance qu'elle. Il ne pouvait pas être acteur parce qu'il avait simplement oublié comment être quelqu'un. Il ne pouvait plus être lui-même, Drago Malefoy était un monstre qu'il avait fallu enterrer. Il ne restait que cette espèce de coquille vide dont l'animation au quotidien lui prenait toutes ses forces.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide ?

Sa gentillesse était exagérée. Le manque de naturel était si évident que l'instinct de survie reprit le dessus. Drago la dévisagea, ses traits las se faisant soudain froids.

Il dû lui jeter un regard froid; en tout cas c'est ce qu'il devina de l'animation des traits de son visage. Il était si peu habitué à laisser transparaître ses émotions (parce qu'il n'en n'avait aucune) qu'il avait du mal à les identifier. Des sourcils qui se froncent, une bouche pincée : était-ce ça le visage de quelqu'un de contrarié ? Il ne savait plus.

Mais Hermione Granger sembla réagir à ce regard, à cette semi-attaque, reprenant son visage défensif marqué par l'arrogance, une expression d'un autre temps.

\- Je voulais juste aider vu tes notes.

Avec un geste presque imperceptible elle remonta le nez en l'air avec un air fier. Des années s'étaient écoulées, des événements d'un autre temps, des choses qui auraient dû balayer tout ce qui avait existé auparavant et pourtant elle trouvait le moyen de retrouver de vieux sentiments. Elle voulait s'imposer face à celui qui l'avait si souvent rabaissé.

\- Pas d'aide, murmura t-il simplement.

Il attrapa son parchemin, sa plume et son sac avec une dextérité digne d'un champ de bataille puis se leva et s'éloigna en direction de la sortie.

Ses pas étaient lourds sur le sol et sa démarche déterminée. Les sentiments et les émotions s'étaient depuis longtemps effacés derrière la culpabilité envahissante, si bien qu'il ne savait plus les remarquer. Il savait juste qu'il ne méritait ni son aide, ni sa pitié. Il méritait tous les châtiments que les autres lui imposaient : la haine qu'il leur inspirait, et le dégoût. Mais de tous, la pitié de Hermione Granger à son égard était le pire.

 **# # #**

 **3 décembre 1998, propos déplacés.**

L'étrange spectacle qui s'agitait sous ses yeux montrait à Drago à quel point les choses avaient changé, malgré la volonté de tous de reprendre leurs habitudes là où ils les y avaient laissé. Parvati Patil ne cessait de se pencher vers Lavande Brown pour se lancer dans un de ces babillages pour lesquels elles étaient si célèbres au château, mais au lieu de lui répondre, Lavande se murait dans un silence que la volonté de Parvati ne pouvait pas briser. Elle gardait les yeux fixés sur son parchemin, rédigeant les notes demandées par McGonagall sans se laisser distraire. Elle lui tournait le dos, Drago ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais il était aisé de deviner l'air concentré qu'elle devait avoir. Lavande Brown était devenue une première-de-la-classe, une de ces élèves qui passait le plus clair de son temps à rêvasser près d'une page d'un bouquin au point d'en oublier le monde extérieur.

Parvati était vexée mais déterminée. Tous les autres prenait la défigurée en pitié.

Drago voyait clair dans son jeu : les bouquins et les parchemins étaient les pierres du mur qu'elle tentait d'établir entre elle et le monde. Ils étaient différents, mais unis par le dégoût qu'ils s'inspiraient eux-mêmes. Il voyait le monstre en elle, aussi sûrement qu'il voyait le sien.

\- Elle te plait, Lavande ?

Les choses avaient sûrement changé pour que Théo se permette d'appeler une Gryffondor par son prénom, comme si ils avaient été intimes. Trop d'heures passées auprès de Parvati avaient certainement rendus les Gryffondors plus sympathiques à ses yeux.

La question était déplacée, d'un autre monde, un monde que Drago ne voulait plus jamais entrevoir. Un monde plein de futilités qu'il ne comprenait plus.

\- Certainement pas.

Elle était le reflet du dégoût qu'il s'inspirait, la regarder était douloureux mais c'était le rappel nécessaire de ce qu'il était, sa punition personnelle. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer ceci à Théo, c'était trop intime, ça nécessitait l'utilisation de trop de mots. Si Théo voulait tirer ses propres conclusions, ainsi soit-il.

Mais Théo est trop curieux et ne sait pas se tenir.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Rajouta t-il face à sa mine fermée.

Drago se tourna vers lui. Avait-il vraiment la force de révéler la vérité ? Il pouvait essayer. Lavande était un monstre avec son visage défiguré, et pourtant son âme était encore pure. Il était tout l'inverse : aucun de traits de son corps n'avait souffert de cette guerre, il n'en gardait qu'un tatouage pour illustrer le chemin qu'il avait emprunté. Et pourtant il se sentait comme si son âme entière avait été détruite. Quelque part il était mort. Ne restait qu'une coquille vide et un semblant de volonté pour l'animer. Drago Malefoy tel qu'il existait avant avait disparu, et il ne manquait à personne. Il ne restait que le monstre. Le tueur, le sanglant, le lâche, le faible.

Répondre honnêtement aurait coûté trop de forces, alors Drago se contenta de hausser les épaules.

 **# # #**

 **3 décembre 1998, compagnon d'infortune.**

Drago regardait ces visages qui autrefois lui auraient semblé si familiers mais étaient maintenant revêtus de masques qui les rendaient méconnaissables. Ils tentaient de retrouver leurs anciennes habitudes, comme si la guerre n'avait été qu'une parenthèse dans leurs vies. Peut-être l'était-elle, à regarder de plus près la facilité déconcertante avec laquelle ils jouaient les rôles qui avaient toujours été les leurs. Rien ne semblait avoir changé pour eux, à part la Haine qui avait enflé comme la nouvelle plaie du monde magique. Drago avait appartenu à cette minorité remplie de supériorité et de haine pour les être inférieurs; maintenant il faisait parti de cette minorité qui était l'objet de la haine de la majorité.

\- T'as un problème Malefoy ?

Kendall Grint la dévisageait avec tout le mépris dont elle était capable. Dans un autre monde il aurait pu se sentir offusqué de son expression; dans ce monde-ci il ne savait que trop bien qu'il l'avait mérité. La haine qu'elle avait envers lui ne pourrait jamais atteindre celle qu'il avait envers lui-même.

\- Calme-toi Grint.

La voix de Théo, posée comme toujours, calme, imperturbable, comme tout ce qui constituait son être, venait enfin de rappeler à l'ordre. Il avait été son compagnon silencieux, celui qui ne disait rien car derrière sa façade bien montée, il se flagellait lui-aussi. Son regard et son expression ne le trahissait que lorsqu'il jetait un coup d'oeil en direction de sa Victime, Parvati Patil.

\- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, pervers.

Ravie de son insulte bien trouvée, elle se retourna sur sa chaise. La lutte qu'elle leur menait était méritée. C'était comme l'Enfer et elle était le démon personnel qui leur avait été assigné pour leurs tourments. Théo était peut-être moins la cible des insultes et de la haine car il avait été plus discret : un élève dans le mauvais camp, mais un élève tout de même... Lorsqu'ils regardaient Drago, les élèves le voyaient comme un soldat assassin. Il n'avait peut-être pas tué personnellement leurs pères, leurs mères et leurs êtres chers, mais il était l'image de celui qui l'avait fait. Il ne pouvait pas sentir d'injustice dans ce propos. Il était assassin, il était meurtrier et il était libre. Le baiser du Détraqueur aurait été plus doux que cette liberté.

Et puis soudain, au milieu de cette ronde habituelle que rien ne changeait : l'inattendu.

Théo était un homme droit, fier, imperturbable, un homme d'acier.

Quand Drago le regarda, ses yeux brillaient d'une humidité inhabituelle.

Il la connaissait trop pour ne pas la voir lorsqu'elle se jetait sous ses yeux : la souffrance dans son expression la plus sombre. Théodore Nott venait de craquer comme une brindille qui casse sous la pression d'un pied assassin. Un instant Drago vu dans ses traits la même souffrance qui habitait les siens. Le dégoût avait une allure très particulière. Pendant une seconde, il eut l'impression de partager son fardeau avec quelqu'un mais la pensée s'échappa comme de la fumée. Théo n'était pas comme lui, Théo ne méritait pas toute cette haine.

Il laissa son seul ami faire face à ses propres démons.

 **# # #**

 **5 décembre 1998, paroles d'antan.**

 _Lucius Malefoy, la condamnation attendue._

Drago voyait s'étaler en première page une photo familiale, celle d'un homme comblé par sa femme à l'élégance remarquable et son jeune fils au mépris déjà apparent. Lucius Malefoy avait les traits d'un autre temps, celui d'une jeunesse qui n'avait pas été ravagée que par les années mais aussi par l'horreur, la douleur, la rancœur. Il était un paon fier, le maître de l'univers, une apparence agréable pour toutes les faces d'une même pièce. Quand on monte si haut, la déchéance n'est que plus violente. Faible chez les uns, monstre chez les autres : Malefoy avait tout perdu.

Il détourna le regard de ce spectacle qui n'était plus joué depuis des années.

\- Malefoy, il faut faire équipe pour le devoir de potions. Rejoins-moi à la bibliothèque à vingt heures.

La petite voix rayonnante venait de refaire son apparition. Hermione Granger, drapée dans toute sa dignité et animée par une gentillesse déplacée, venait de s'adresser à lui. La tête droite, les épaules fixes, elle faisait face à cette tablée de Vipères qui l'avait si souvent méprisée. Elle était devenue une héroïne, même pour eux.

L'invitation était affirmative et ne souffrirait d'aucun rejet. Comme si Drago avait été dénué de toute faculté de décision, la Lionne s'éloigna sans lui laisser le temps de réagir.

La fuite était la solution la plus gérable pour tous. Qu'aurait pu répondre Drago face à ces mots tombés du ciel ? Il ne méritait pas sa pitié, pas sa gentillesse, pas sa compassion. Elle aurait dû le haïr au point d'en devenir le Diable de son Enfer personnel. Hermione Luficer Granger. C'était le rôle qu'il lui avait attribué dans son esprit. Mais loin de vouloir se couvrir des cornes du mal, elle tenait à ses ailes d'ange. Ou alors tout cela n'était-il qu'une ruse pour le faire souffrir davantage ? Nul n'était plus roublard que le Diable. Sa pitié était bien plus difficile à supporter que sa haine, et elle s'entêtait malgré ce qu'il lui contait.

Il était tiraillé entre ce sentiment si humain de se sentir exister, et celui si monstrueux de savoir qu'il ne méritait pas ces quelques égards.

Et puis une remarque d'un autre temps sembla tout balayer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle croit la sang-de-bourde, que tu lui obéis ?

Elia Rosier venait de passer à côté de lui, et dans un murmure elle lui signifia tout son soutien. Du haut de ses quinze ans elle était une jolie poupée épargnée par la guerre mais toujours franchement manipulée par des idéaux familiaux. Ils n'avaient pas tous disparus, Drago le savait, il restait encore certains des leurs. Ils se cachaient, effrayés à l'idée d'être découverts et traqués. De chasseurs, ils étaient devenus proies et ils connaissaient suffisamment le jeu pour ne pas le perdre.

Il croisa ce regard si plein de haine qui avait un jour été le sien.

Ne voyait-elle pas le monstre qu'elle allait devenir ? Ne comprenait-elle pas qu'elle devait se forger sa propre opinion avant d'être engloutie par celle des autres ? Il n'avait jamais cru aux vertus de la tolérance et de l'égalité, et pourtant il n'avait jamais tout à fait cru à la supériorité des sang-purs. Il s'était laissé aller à ce confort dans lequel il avait grandi parce que c'était la facilité et le luxe qui s'offrait à lui, deux éléments qui ne l'avaient rendu que plus arrogant et suffisant. Cette facilité l'avait conduit à sa perte.

En d'autres temps, il aurait eu les mêmes paroles qu'elle, mais cette époque était morte en même temps que cette partie de son âme. Si il avait été courageux - mais dans aucun univers parallèle cette qualité ne pouvait lui être attribué - il lui aurait fait remarqué qu'elle devait faire davantage que répéter les paroles de ses aînés. Que la réflexion sonnerait sa libération.

Mais il resta muet face à cette vision d'un autre temps qui le dégoûtait autant qu'elle lui manquait.

 **# # #**

 **5 décembre 1998, l'étincelle.**

Il n'aurait pas dû y aller, il n'aurait pas dû accepter cette démonstration de solidarité. Elle méritait mieux que sa présence, elle était si lumineuse qu'elle aurait pu avoir n'importe quel partenaire. C'était lui son choix, le coeur sans doute rempli de pitié. Il ne méritait même pas ce sentiment-là.

Il était un prisonnier de sa propre horreur et de son propre dégoût. Son enfer serait éternel car il ne cesserait jamais d'être lui-même. Sa seule libération serait la mort, mais il était trop lâche pour l'affronter, ou trop conscient que la sortie de prison n'était pas méritée. Ses mains étaient meurtrières et son cœur assassin. Il en porterait le fardeau toute sa vie.

La prison était méritée et il aurait dû resté enfermé dans sa chambre car c'est là que les barreau lui apparaissaient le plus clairement. Mais les hommes sont faibles et Drago le premier. Peut-être était-ce la curiosité, ou peut-être était-ce le respect du héros, mais il se décida à aller à la bibliothèque. Il honora le rendez-vous.

Elle était déjà là lorsqu'il arriva. Sa tête ébouriffée était plongée dans les bouquins. La guerre avait changé beaucoup de choses, elle avait aussi changé des personnes, mais pas l'amour de Hermione Granger pour les études et les bouquins. C'était l'une de ces choses que rien ne pouvait atteindre.

Il se dirigea vers elle. Il était trop conscient des regards qui le dévisageait et le transperçait. Ils étaient tous trop conscients qu'il n'avait aucun droit d'être ici et aucun droit de se diriger vers elle. Ils avaient raison et cette pensée faillit l'entraîner vers la fuite. Mais elle releva le visage vers lui, remarqua sa présence, alors ses pas le menèrent jusqu'à elle.

Il tira une chaise à ses côtés. Ce geste simple qu'il avait exécuté des millions de fois ne lui avait jamais paru aussi important qu'en cet instant. De sa propre volonté, il prenait place aux côtés d'une sang-de-bourbe. Le monde était tombé sur la tête.

Aussitôt, telle une impératrice du devoir qui sait mieux que les autres ce qu'il faut faire, elle glissa vers lui un ouvrage, une plume et un morceau de parchemin.

\- Salut. Il faut que tu notes tous les éléments caractéristiques de l'essence de Tarentule.

Il resta figé, elle sembla songeuse. Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec les sentiments humains, et encore moins maintenant, mais il sentait qu'elle voulait dire autre chose. Il la fixa; elle parla.

\- Je me dis qu'on devrait peut-être faire équipe pour les autres cours aussi.

Elle avait un air doux sur le visage. Il était facile d'y reconnaître un semblant de pitié. Elle voulait être gentille, elle se flattait elle-même en mettant en action ses dignes qualités. Il n'était qu'une façon de plus pour elle de tester sa bonté d'âme. Il état un jouet, ou plutôt un projet pour apprendre à améliorer son âme. Cet état de fait le gênait. Elle voulait améliorer sa propre existence en l'aidant dans la sienne. Mais il ne voulait pas : la prison était méritée et il aurait été injuste de s'en sortir. Ses barreaux étaient son châtiment, la seule chose qui rendait son existence insupportable pour la rendre plus supportable

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? Souffla t-il.

Enfin les mots trouvaient le chemin de la sortie, comme une habitude oubliée mais qui n'avait pas été totalement perdue. Il y avait si longtemps que sa bouche ne s'était pas animée dans tant de syllabes différentes qu'un instant sa voix s'enroua. Mais il réussit à aller au bout de sa phrase, brève mais si longue pour un homme muet depuis si longtemps. Il avait été si habitué à dire "oui", "non", "d'accord", que l'utilisation de ces nouveaux mots lui ravissaient l'esprit. Il n'avait pas vraiment oublié comment les utiliser, il avait simplement oublié quel intérêt il avait à le faire. Et Hermione Granger venait de lui en donner un.

\- Comment ça ?

Elle n'était pas agressive mais sur la défensive. Un instant il avait de nouveau en face d'elle cette jeune adolescente qui doutait d'elle-même et qui savait que tout le monde n'acceptait pas sa place dans ce monde. Un instant elle redevenait la sang-de-bourge et il redevenait le plus fier des sang-pur. Un instant il était Roi et elle était esclave.

\- Ta présence me dérange.

L'arrogance était un trait de personnalité que la souffrance et le dégoût n'avait pas tout à fait gommé. C'était une sensation délicieuse mais terriblement interdite que de sentir que sa volonté avait un pouvoir. Il n'était pas arrogant car il se sentait supérieur; il était arrogant car il tentait de s'imposer. Dans sa construction, l'arrogance était le ciment pour construire un mur défensif.

Il n'aurait pas dû parler à Miss Granger de cette façon-là. L'héroïne méritait respect et révérence. Il était inconvenant pour lui de lui tenir tête et de lui faire part de sa volonté si elle était contraire à la sienne. Elle aurait dû avoir tous les pouvoirs car elle était Reine et qu'il avait perdu depuis longtemps le droit de se manifester. Il était une ombre et n'avait pas le droit de revenir à la lumière.

\- Bien Malefoy, ce n'était pas par plaisir de toutes façons. Adieu, _crétin_.

Son insulte était ridicule mais elle était bien trop digne pour en utiliser une autre. Il avait toujours eu le don de déclencher son agacement et sa colère plus que les autres. Peut-être car il la renvoyait à sa propre image d'insécurité et de rejet. Elle avait déjà perdu pied en sa présence; elle l'avait même déjà giflé. L'éclair qu'il avait aperçu dans ses yeux à ce moment-là se manifestait de nouveau. Hermione Granger ne l'appréciait pas. Elle avait pitié, elle se faisait un devoir moral que d'être sympathique à son égard mais elle n'en avait pas envie, il le savait et il le sentait.

Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger avaient toujours été de vieux ennemis et rien ne changerait ça.

L'air moins calme qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, elle referma ses livres, roula son parchemin et balança ses affaires dans son sac. Il avait gagné. Il observa son visage aux traits fins, à l'air si fermé et si agacé. Elle ne le regardait plus; il était certain que sa simple vision aurait déclenché davantage de colère. La Lionne qui se donnait une image si digne et si neutre venait de craquer et les vieux sentiments négatifs refaisaient surface. Il était muet mais il pouvait pas détacher ses yeux du spectacle et la fixa jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'éloigne.

Hermione Granger avait disparu depuis longtemps mais il resta figé comme une poupée de cire. Au fond de lui il sentait cette petite lueur. C'était comme une étincelle, si perdu dans cet océan d'obscurité qu'elle était difficile à trouver. Elle allait bientôt de nouveau se faire manger par les ténèbres mais il apprécia sa présence autant qu'il pu. Le temps qu'elle fut là, la réflexion ne l'anima pas, mais quand elle disparu, il s'interrogea ça : qu'était-elle ?

Alors il devina : l'étincelle c'était l'animation, c'était l'impression d'être vivant. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas connu ce sentiment-là.

Et il était délicieux.


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou !

Je suis trop contente et toute excitée de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Ca a été trop agréable à écrire, j'étais totalement replongée dans l'histoire, à côté de ce pauvre Drago à qui j'ai envie de faire des câlins (malgré toutes les vilaines choses qu'il a faite). On est d'accord pour dire que c'est un faux méchant ? Je n'arriverai jamais à le détester ! Je trouve que c'est une super paire avec Hermione (même si j'aime aussi beaucoup Hermione avec Ron) et ça me donne envie de replonger dans la lecture d'autres fanfictions sur ce couple (si vous en avez à me conseiller n'hésitez pas ;) ça m'intéresse !).

 **chapou69** Merci beaucoup pour ton message, c'est très gentil :) Je commençais à avoir peur que le côté "je me morfonds sur moi-même" de Drago commence à taper sur les nerfs, mais je suis contente que voir que ça plait.

 **ofo** Tout à fait, je suis contente de lire ça, ils ne peuvent rien changer à ce qu'ils ont fait, mais peut-être qu'ils peuvent essayer de faire mieux ;) Pour Théo je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails de son personnage car, comme pour Hermione, je préfère laisser à l'imagination de chacun. Mais c'est une hypothèse très intéressante ;) Drago et Théo sont différents en tout cas, et je suis contente que le développement paraisse crédible.

 **Cicidy** ahaha carrément ! Dommage que Drago ne se laisse pas aller à un peu de gentillesse, ça lui ferait du bien mais il est trop dans l'auto-punition. J'ai essayé de faire un peu différent pour une fanfiction 'Hermione-Drago' donc je suis contente que ça se voit.

Merci beaucoup pour chacune de vos reviews, ça me fait très très plaisir, et ça m'a vraiment boosté pour l'écriture de ce chapitre ! Je suis toujours tellement contente quand je vois une nouvelle notification de review, vous pouvez pas savoir :) Ca fait plaisir de savoir que ce qu'on écrit (et chaque chapitre représente plusieurs heures de boulot) plait et attire des lecteurs, ça motive à 10000% :)

J'ai récupéré un bon rythme d'écriture donc le prochain chapitre devrait arriver dans les prochaines semaines. Cela dit, ça dépend de ma motivation et de mon inspiration donc n'hésitez pas à me motiver ;)

Et une bonne lecture à tous ! :)

* * *

 **PARTIE SIX : DOULEUR (6)**

 **# # #**

 **7 décembre 1998, félicitations maritales.**

 _Lucius Malefoy, la condamnation à mort._

Les journalistes avides de lecteurs n'avaient aucune limite. Leur titre était plus aguicheur qu'une prostituée dénudée, plus mensonger qu'un politicien qui joue sa place. Aucun jugement de condamnation n'avait encore été rendu pour Lucius Malefoy. Le suspens était intenable. La procédure était exagérément longue; peut-être faisait-elle partie de la peine. Drago savait qu'il recevrait une lettre de sa mère à l'instant où la condamnation serait prononcée : il était encore la seule chose sur laquelle elle pouvait veiller et protéger.

Il n'avait pas lu l'article car il en connaissait déjà l'essence. Chaque mot devait être un flot de haine intarissable contre cet homme qui représentait la foule d'ennemis. Lucius Malefoy aurait pu être le martyr de son camp si il n'avait pas déjà écopé du titre de lâche. Son jugement était un exemple pour tous. Son nom serait à tout jamais associé à cette période de l'histoire. Il était un criminel de guerre et le serait aux yeux des générations à venir : la condamnation irait au-delà de sa propre mort.

\- Pansy me dit que tu ne réponds pas à ses lettres. Elle s'attend à des félicitations.

Drago releva les yeux vers la seule voix qui s'adressait à lui d'un ton égal. Théo n'avait nullement changé son attitude avec lui. Si il n'y avait eu que ses mots et ses gestes sur terre, Drago aurait pu oublier l'apocalypse qui avait eu lieu.

\- Qu-quoi ?

Sa voix était enrouée. Le week-end venait de se terminer et Drago avait passé son dimanche entier enfermé dans les barreaux de son lit à baldaquin. Quand les rideaux étaient tirés et que l'obscurité l'entourait, il se sentait comme un prisonnier. _Enfin !_ , la sentence méritée tombait. Après ces moments-là, il avait toujours du mal à revenir à la réalité. Le monde était si cruel, si dur, si lumineux.

\- Des félicitations, pour ses fiançailles. Elle va épouser un français, _Jean Mottais_.

Théo fit claquer sa langue sur son palais pour imiter l'accent français, et son expression de visage inspirait un dédain évident.

L'annonce de la nouvelle laissa Drago de marbre. Plus rien ne pouvait ébranler un cœur mort; tout glissait sur lui sans jamais l'atteindre. La vie continuait au-dehors; il aurait pu s'en réjouir ou maudire ses camarades qui reprenaient l'existence de leurs vies là où elles avaient été mises entre parenthèses, mais c'était des facultés humaines qu'il avait perdu.

Sa propre existence oscillait entre la conscience d'être une coquille vide et l'impression d'être une bête à l'état sauvage. La compassion et la jalousie étaient des sentiments trop lointains pour qu'il puisse les effleurer du bout de son cœur.

\- Ne sois pas jaloux, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi si tu veux mon avis. C'est sûrement plus simple de refaire sa vie en France.

Théo pensait posséder la vérité universelle et l'œil perçant sur toute chose de la vie. Il donnait l'impression d'être si sûr de lui et de ses pensées que Drago préférait ne pas rentrer dans la bataille perdue d'avance. Il n'était pas jaloux; que Pansy épouse un français le laissait aussi indifférent que de savoir qu'il avait neigé le matin-même. Dans une autre vie, qui était oubliée et n'avait pas réellement compté, Pansy et lui avaient flirté. L'intérêt qu'elle lui portait était connu de tous : il était Roi et elle rêvait de devenir sa Reine. Drago avait profité de cet intérêt sans jamais réellement s'en soucier. Flirter ne l'intéressait pas; il avait des soucis plus sanglants. Dans ce nouveau monde, Pansy devait le juger indigne; même pour elle - supportrice du mal - il était trop loin pour l'atteindre.

\- Félicite la, répondit Drago simplement.

Avec l'espoir secret que peut-être, enfin, Pansy allait lui fiche la paix.

 **# # #**

 **8 décembre 1998, impossible entente.**

Neville Londubat était penché sur sa plante d'un air concentré, presque amoureux. Il n'y avait qu'un feuillage vert pour attirer son intérêt d'un regard si doux. Pendant longtemps, Drago Malefoy avait méprisé la botanique et les capacités manuelles nécessaires à sa bonne exécution. _Les plantes sont pour les idiots_ , paraissait-il dans son monde étriqué. Les Serpentards à poursuivre ce cours se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main : il avait continué la botanique par raison de facilité, pour obtenir des bonnes notes. Son diplôme serait une excuse pour sa réussite professionnelle; la vérité serait ailleurs. Son avenir était tracé avant même qu'il sache compter : Drago Malefoy deviendrait un brillant employé du Ministère de la Magie avant de prendre une retraite anticipée pour vivre sur son existence de rentier. Enfin ça c'était avant.

Aujourd'hui, l'art des plantes prenait un tout autre sens.

Les feuilles vertes étaient douces et silencieuses, elles se mouvaient et se complaisaient dans l'amour qu'il leur procurait. Elles apportaient calme et sérénité. Drago comprenait ce que Neville leur trouvait. Pour ce garçon rejeté et moqué par la majorité, les plantes étaient un réconfort et une compagnie plus qu'agréable. Drago comprenait, Drago appréciait.

Et puis la voix de Chourave lança un ordre presque assassin.

\- Formez des paires s'il vous plait ! Granger et Grint ! Patil - Parvati et Malefoy ! Nott et Finch-Fletchley !

Ses intentions étaient claires : elle avait l'espoir de relancer une coopération inter-maisons. Elle n'aurait pas dû se donner autant de mal : ils étaient tous alliés et le seul ennemi était la Vipère. Même les premières années, pourtant protégés des préjugés de leurs aînés, empruntaient le même sentier.

L'instant d'après, Parvati Patil était à ses côtés et la haine qu'elle dégageait était si vivace que Drago était incapable de seulement la regarder. Elle était haineuse et elle était colère. Drago était un dommage collatéral, l'unique allié de celui qu'elle avait pris pour cible. Théodore Nott ne la laissait pas indifférente mais il avait depuis longtemps quitté son cœur. Ne restait qu'une rancœur aveuglante; une envie de faire souffrir qui en aurait faite une combattante redoutable sur le champ de bataille. Son corps entier irradiait de ce besoin de sang; il n'y voyait que le reflet de sa propre âme meurtrière.

\- Tu peux t'activer un peu ? S'agaça Parvati Patil au bout de quelques minutes.

Il était une ombre silencieuse, un partenaire aussi invisible que si il avait porté la cape d'Ignotus. Il s'était contenté de tendre des outils sans prendre part à la grande affaire; mais Patil n'était pas Granger. Elle lui apportait son châtiment mérité, il l'accepta sans rechigner. Lion et Vipère ne serait jamais amis; Granger pouvait se donner tout le mal qu'elle voulait : elle était destinée à échouer.

 **# # #**

 **8 décembre 1998, une place à prendre.**

Un froid plus glacé que la mort traversa son corps, rappel soudain de la réalité qui l'entourait. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait; cet élan de froid n'était-il pas un simple sentiment de tristesse ? Il avait perdu depuis longtemps le sens des choses et la notion des ressentis. Et puis la mémoire d'homme lui revint, comme un lointain souvenir qui forge des habitudes éternelles : un fantôme l'avait traversé.

Il se retourna, plus par réflexe que par réel intérêt. Il n'y avait dans ce château rien - ou presque - qui pouvait animer l'envie et la curiosité de Malefoy la bête sauvage. Son regard rencontra les yeux vides d'une âme qui avait cessé d'exister sans toutefois disparaître, cachés derrière le souvenir de lunettes rondes. C'était Mimi Geignarde et son éternel air contrarié; ses actions n'étaient pas maladroites, elles étaient volontaires. Le traverser de plein gré était l'acte de violence le plus cruel qu'elle pouvait commettre. Elle en était réduite à ça pour reconquérir un peu de terrain dans le chemin de sa vie.

\- Tu ne viens plus, dit-elle.

Elle faisait mine d'être frivole et insouciante mais elle était éternellement une gamine de seize ans incapable de cacher tout à fait sa rancœur. Les fantômes avaient de cela d'incroyable qu'ils pouvaient vivre des siècles sans jamais changer : pour l'éternité ils refléteraient l'image qu'ils étaient à leur mort.

Venir trouver refuge dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde ne traversait plus son esprit; le refuge était un endroit interdit. Entre ces murs il était trop vivace le souvenir de l'adolescent torturé mais innocent qu'il avait été. Le monstre devait être enfermé dans une autre cage et si le monde physique lui refusait ce châtiment, il se l'appliquait bien volontiers dans le monde de l'esprit. Être seul était trop doux, même si aucune pensée ne pouvait être plus assassine envers lui que la sienne.

\- Quelqu'un a pris ta place.

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite le sens de sa phrase, mais l'agitation de Mimi tournoyant autour de son visage était une métaphore évidente : elle voulait lui faire tourner la tête.

Effort inutile : il était vide, bien incapable de ressentir autre chose que la haine contre-lui qui emplissait tout son cœur et dévorait tout son être. Il resta silencieux car les mots étaient trop précieux et trop incertains pour qu'il sache comment les utiliser. Quelqu'un avait prit sa place ? Qu'était-il censé dire ? Ressentir ? Il n'y avait rien, que l'impression de cette information dans son esprit. Aucun sentiment, aucun égard, aucune pensée supplémentaire.

Mimi cessa son agitation, bien consciente que Drago était un être qu'elle ne pourrait jamais atteindre de ses mots.

Alors elle se vengea et s'enveloppa de sa rancœur, brandissant sa haine des autres comme un bouclier.

\- C'est la petite Brown. Elle est affreuse ! Elle a toujours été odieuse avec moi, c'est bien fait !

Elle se moquait de Lavande Brown et de son visage défiguré, marqué à jamais par l'horreur. Lavande Brown était désormais affreuse, c'était un fait : sa beauté s'était envolée pour toujours. Mais n'était-ce pas ce qui la rendait plus belle ?

Elle était colère Mimi, vengeresse. Se moquer des autres était encore le seul plaisir qu'elle pouvait avoir. Maudire Lavande et souligner ses défauts et l'horreur de son existence n'était là que pour cacher sa jalousie face à cette femme vivante qu'elle ne serait jamais. Mimi avait toujours été jalouse de son vivant; la mort ne l'avait pas changé.

\- Ca t'occupera. Aurevoir Mimi.

C'était tout ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Mimi, sa fidèle alliée dans les moments sombres, n'avait aucune importance pour lui. Il avait toujours été comme ça : égoïste, intéressé, égocentrique. Il n'avait rien de plus à lui offrir car l'image qu'elle gardait de lui avait disparu à jamais. Mimi Geignarde s'était attachée à la figure d'un certain Drago Malefoy : il était mort au combat. Ce monstre qu'il était devenu, ce n'était pas celui qu'elle croyait voir.

\- Tu ne vas pas revenir ? Souffla t-elle, figée dans l'air.

Il ne la regarda pas. Il n'était plus habile pour comprendre les sentiments des autres, mais il parvenait à entendre le désespoir qui perçait dans sa voix. Celui d'une adolescente qui n'appartenait pas à ce monde et qui voyait les autres disparaître alors qu'elle-même était éternelle.

Il ne s'attarda pas. Elle avait de la peine.

Qui d'autre à part un monstre pouvait briser le cœur de quelqu'un qui n'en n'avait plus ?

 **# # #**

 **10 décembre 1998, attaque professorale.**

\- Si tu me regardes encore comme ça, je t'arrache les yeux. Tu n'as pas honte d'être ici ? Tu devrais être en prison, accouplé avec un Détraqueur.

Les douces paroles de Kendall Grint coulèrent sur lui comme de l'eau bouillante. Ce n'est pas qu'il y était insensible, c'était qu'il était lui-même trop conscient du bon sens de ces mots. Il ne pouvait pas la contredire car l'évidence jurait qu'elle avait raison.

Mais le cadre n'était pas le plus propice au tribunal populaire et Minerva McGonagall gouvernait en reine sur sa salle de classe. L'invective de Grint ne lui échappa pas alors qu'elle se baladait entre les rangs, avec son air strict et autoritaire que rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais altérer - pas même la mort.

\- Miss Grint, vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours.

Elle était trop digne pour montrer combien elle était choquée de l'offense et de la haine qui se lisait parmi ses jeunes élèves. Toute sa vie un professeur voit ses élèves comme de jeunes biches à protéger. Elle était bien loin de l'ordinaire cette promotion d'élèves, trop plongée dans l'horreur de la vie pour se sentir encore l'âme innocente d'un adolescent. Ils étaient tous des adultes; certaines plus adultes que des seniors.

Minerva McGonagall avait à cœur de réparer ce qu'elle estimait relever de l'injustice. Elle se trompait, naturellement, et elle se trompa à haute voix, assez fort pour que tout le monde entende car elle espérait en faire un exemple.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, si toutefois il est utile de le rappeler, vous avez parfaitement votre place ici.

Elle délirait la vieille McGo, trop âgée pour prendre du recul sur les choses de la vie, trop aveugle pour se rendre compte du monstre qu'elle avait sous ses yeux. Elle l'avait laissé tranquille après quelques entrevues déplacées mais elle semblait avoir toujours un œil sur lui, comme un rapace qui surveille sa proie. Il devait être sa "bonne action"; trop habituée à se battre pour le bien, elle cherchait encore un champ de bataille. Qu'elle lui vienne en aide et prenne sa défense était incompréhensible : Minerva McGonagall avait assisté au pire des actions de Drago Malefoy. Il était odieux adolescent, meurtrier une fois adulte. Plus que tous les autres, elle avait été le témoin neutre et indirect de ses actions les plus terribles; plus que tous les autres, elle devait savoir que sa place était dans l'une des cages sombres d'Azkaban. Elle délirait la vieille : la folie de l'âge la rattrapait.

Drago garda les yeux fixés sur son parchemin, trop désireux de faire oublier sa présence et trop conscient que les remarques assassines qu'il subissait était un châtiment bien trop doux pour une âme si noire.

Les élèves ne pipèrent mot mais l'atmosphère de la salle était si lourde de reproches qu'on pouvait presque voir les éclairs de tension. L'affirmation de McGonagall ne valait rien et les élèves le savaient bien.

Il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient pas : les élèves ne prenaient pas toujours pour vérité ce qui sortait de la bouche d'un professeur.

 **# # #**

 **10 décembre 1998, toujours pas.**

Le vendredi soir n'attirait pas les foules à la bibliothèque : c'était le moment préféré de Drago. Le silence des livres et l'absence de regards haineux lui apportaient un réconfort de quelques instants. C'était faible de sa part de succomber à un sentiment agréable - c'était immérité - mais il avait toujours été un lâche homme. Il n'y avait pas un regard assassin ou une parole meurtrière pour percer ce silence si parfait : le moment était si vivant qu'il songea un instant se trouver dans un rêve.

Et puis, soudain, un murmure assourdissant sonna la fin de ce moment :

\- Salut.

C'était sa voix, si délicate et si mesurée, qu'elle l'aurait à peine dérangé dans ses réflexions si il n'avait pas été si attentif à sa présence. L'indifférence n'avait jamais été au rendez-vous avec elle.

Elle revenait à la charge, comme une idiote qui ne comprend pas. Mais elle n'était pas une idiote qui ne comprenait pas, elle était infiniment plus que ça, elle était quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Une héroïne qui se sent le besoin d'aider le rejeté ?, une orgueilleuse qui ne supporte pas l'échec ?, une âme vengeresse qui se délecte de son malheur ?, impossible à savoir.

Elle était là, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

\- Bonjour, Granger.

Des années s'étaient écoulées, des horreurs, des insultes, de la haine, une guerre, des vies bien éloignées, tant de différences qui avaient pu aboutir à cette conclusion : pour la première fois depuis le commencement du monde, Drago Malefoy se montrait poli avec Hermione Granger.

Elle semblait hésitante, incertaine et incapable de savoir si le monstre ou l'homme allait lui faire face aujourd'hui.

Mais elle ne devait pas confondre politesse et gentillesse. Il n'acceptait toujours pas sa présence.

\- Je peux m'asseoir ?

Elle adoptait une technique différente, désireuse de se faire inviter à sa table. Quelle ironie de la voir demander à s'asseoir près de lui. Le monde n'était pas juste à l'envers : il avait perdu tout ses repères. Le Rose n'était pas devenu Bleu : il était devenu Gauche. Hermione n'était pas simplement gentille, elle était soucieuse de bien faire. Elle s'était faite oublier quelques jours, le croisant avec indifférence en cours; mais elle revenait finalement à la charge.

\- Non.

Sa voix n'était ni froide, ni mauvaise, elle exposait une neutralité sans sentiment. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit là; ou plutôt il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit là en étant gentille. Hermione Granger aurait dû être son tourment personnel mais elle avait l'âme trop pure; ou était-ce sa façon de se montrer odieuse ? Elle était idéalisée, l'héroïne qui avait triomphé de l'horreur, la femme intelligente sans qui rien ne serait possible, mais elle était humaine. Et l'humain est faible. Etait-il sa faiblesse, la seule chose qui faisait ressortir le coin sombre d'une âme qui tente de s'élever ? Il ne pensait pas; elle était trop digne pour cela.

Il lui accorda le privilège d'une explication supplémentaire :

\- Je t'ai dit, je veux que tu me laisses tranquille.

Et il s'en alla, tout simplement. Il ne méritait pas toute cette douceur.

 **# # #**

 **12 décembre 1998, femme-monstre.**

Théo marchait à ses côtés, de sa démarche digne et fière comme si rien n'avait changé. Il se donnait l'air d'un prince, feintant d'ignorer qu'il était un paria. Ils avaient si souvent parcouru ces couloirs, entourés d'une nichée d'amis hypocrites, persuadés d'être plus dignes de Poudlard qu'aucun des autres. Malefoy était héritier, Malefoy était riche, Malefoy était Roi : son caractère sans compassion en avait fait le chef d'une petite bande ravie de se cacher derrière la cruauté d'un leader qui portait tout sur ses épaules. Il avait été fier de ce rôle; comment avait-il pu se rendre heureux de provoquer le malheur des autres ? Il avait fallu une guerre, des morts, des souffrances plus qu'il n'en n'aurait imaginé pour lui ouvrir les yeux sur sa véritable place dans le monde. Drago Malefoy était synonyme de l'horreur, oiseau de malheur, démon humain.

Ils croisèrent Lavande Brown, le monstre-humain, le visage inondé par un torrent de larmes silencieuses. Elle ne les regarda pas; ils n'existaient pas. Son malheur allait au-delà de ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

Drago aurait accepté ce spectacle silencieux sans un mot. Lavande Brown était devenue ce qu'elle redoutait d'être : quelqu'un sans beauté, quelqu'un sans charme.

Mais le grand seigneur Théo pensait encore pouvoir se mêler au bas-peuple et lui faire don de sa compassion. Peut-être était-ce une tentative de se racheter.

\- Hé, Brown, ça va ?

Elle passa devant eux, sans regard, sans bruit, essayant de se fondre dans le mur.

Ils restèrent comme deux ombres à la regarder s'éloigner, cette femme qui habitait tellement au pays du chagrin qu'elle en oubliait aussi la réalité. Drago aurait pu avoir pitié d'elle, pitié de cet autre humain qui se sentait comme un monstre, mais la douleur de Lavande était différente de la sienne. Elle avait le châtiment qu'il aurait mérité.

Il regarda son propre visage se dessiner dans le reflet de la fenêtre d'en face. Ses traits étaient identiques, sa peau aussi douce et il n'y avait que ses cheveux qui traduisaient une différence sans nom. Autrefois si impeccablement coiffés, ils menaient désormais une existence solitaire : hirsutes, trop longs, ternes. Il détourna le regard. Il était trop dur de regarder le souvenir de ce qu'il avait été autrefois, de ce qu'il aurait pu être en faisant les bons choix.

\- Quelle peste ! C'est la politesse de répondre. Je vais arrêter d'être gentil.

C'était Théo, vexé, drapé dans sa fierté, éconduit dans sa tentative de bonté. Son cœur cachait un désir de pardon; mais aussi peut-être un désir encore plus grand de se croire en raison.

Drago ne dit rien, mais une question lui brûlait les lèvres :

 _Théo, n'as-tu jamais cessé d'être méchant ?_

 **# # #**

 **12 décembre 1998, confrontation Lionne-Vipère.**

Il entra dans le seul endroit au monde où il oubliait un instant la conscience d'être lui-même. Les livres était le meilleur rempart contre sa propre personne; il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer un tel réconfort. La culpabilité l'assaillait dès qu'il franchissait le seuil, bien trop conscient qu'il ne méritait pas d'arrêter la punition le temps de quelques instants. Et puis il la déposait quelques mètres plus loin, avant de prendre place pour aller travailler; il la récupérait toujours au retour, bien plus forte et présente qu'il ne l'avait laissé à l'aller. La culpabilité se nourrissait davantage des bonnes émotions que des mauvaises.

Quelque chose avait changé aujourd'hui, dans cet endroit si parfait au décor inchangé et inchangeable.

Elle était déjà là, prenant place sur sa table personnelle.

Il avait toujours été égoïste; l'homme a bien des défauts. Personne ne s'asseyait à cette table car elle était devenue celle de l'Assassin. Il n'y avait qu'Elle pour braver l'interdit. Cette vision le dérangea : il réalisa qu'il était agacé. C'était ridicule de se sentir ainsi ! C'était ridicule de sentir quelque chose tout court.

Il s'avança, elle le dévisagea.

Sa chaise était libre : il la tira pour s'y asseoir.

\- Je croyais que c'était trop dur de partager une table avec moi ? Lança Hermione.

Sa dignité l'avait rattrapée. Sa pique ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

\- C'est ma table.

L'évidence était réelle pour lui. Elle avait pénétré dans ce qu'il pensait être désormais son domaine. Lui aussi avait des vieilles habitudes qui lui collaient à la peau; peut-être que derrière le monstre se cachait encore l'ombre d'un homme, et un homme a bien des habitudes.

Elle afficha d'abord une moue septique, puis contrariée. Son visage était un livre ouvert sur ses émotions; il était étonné de pouvoir encore les décrypter.

\- J'avais oublié à quel point tu pouvais être primaire.

Elle était fâchée.

Il aurait dû courber l'échine devant cette remarque bien méritée. Elle était Reine et il devait obéir à ses ordres et disparaître. Elle semblait vouloir provoquer sa présence mais il n'était personne pour la lui infliger.

Mais quelque chose d'autre refit surface, encore, le temps d'une seconde. Un instant la bête s'effaça, et le souvenir flou mais présent d'un Drago Malefoy refit surface et prit possession de cette coquille laissée à l'abandon. Ce furent des mots et un ton sec.

\- Moi je n'ai pas oublié à quel point tu es agaçante.

L'instant d'après le souvenir s'effaça et la culpabilité, pourtant déposée quelques mètres plus loin, se précipita vers lui pour s'accrocher de nouveau à son cœur. Il avait honte, honte de parler ainsi, honte d'imposer sa présence aux autres. Il devait accepter les remarques en silence et se faire oublier; c'était ce qu'il méritait. Et supporter sa propre présence était déjà difficile, pourquoi aurait-il voulut infliger ce fardeau à d'autres ? Il s'était laissé aller à la faiblesse, à ce souvenir qui tentait de refaire surface lorsqu'elle était là.

Avec une vitesse qu'il s'était oublié, il se releva et quitta la pièce.

La fuite était la seule option d'un homme lâche. Drago n'était plus tout à fait homme, mais lâche il était. Son sac pendait mollement sur son épaule, mais il ne le sentait pas : il portait déjà le poids de la terre entière. Les couloirs, froids et sombres, étaient d'un calme apaisant. La solitude était la seule chose qu'il appréciait autant qu'il détestait : si douce mais si imméritée. La bibliothèque était délaissée ce soir là; les couloirs l'entourant aussi.

Un bruit derrière lui lui indiqua qu'il avait été suivi. Il y avait bien longtemps que son environnement ne présentait plus grand intérêt : il était comme le décor d'un spectacle, inerte et immobile, capable de voir uniquement ce qui se trouvait devant ses yeux. Tourner la tête et plisser les yeux étaient des réflexes depuis longtemps oubliés. Voir la vie n'avait pas d'intérêt lorsqu'on était à moitié mort. Il fallait un ouragan, ou presque, pour qu'il s'anime un peu.

\- Malefoy !

C'était Sa voix, impérieuse et en colère. Elle ne voulait pas encore se laisser faire par le Prince des salauds. Il ignorait tout; il ignorait combien il lui coûtait de s'adresser à lui avec cordialité; combien il était injuste et difficile pour la Lionne de faire des efforts pour la Vipère qui avait été si cruelle. Il n'y voyait qu'une gentillesse déplacée qui rendait le monde plus cruel et abominable qu'il ne l'avait jamais connu. Les autres parlaient de la Terreur pour les mois de souffrance, mais pour lui la Terreur c'était maintenant.

Il s'arrêta, par politesse, par curiosité, par intérêt, par le désir de vivre ces quelques secondes. Si faible, _encore_.

\- Pourquoi tu te montres odieux avec la seule personne sur terre qui se montre gentille avec toi ?

Il se retourna. Son petit visage aux traits délicats et à l'air si doux quand elle était concentrée était maintenant déformé par une expression d'incompréhension et de colère. Elle était colère de ne pas comprendre, colère que quelque chose lui échappe. Le monde entier était odieux avec Drago Malefoy, et à raison, à revanche pour tout le mal qu'il avait jamais déversé sur terre. Mais elle faisait des efforts, elle tentait de l'intégrer dans un monde qui le rejetait de toutes ses forces, luttant avec les autres et avec elle-même. Elle aurait pensé qu'il se montrerait satisfait de ses actions mais il la repoussait comme il l'avait toujours fait, réanimant chez elle un ego qu'elle avait depuis longtemps oublié.

Elle bouillonnait : il y avait longtemps que les sentiments humains échappaient à Drago, mais ça il pouvait le voir. Elle avait la même lueur dans les yeux lorsqu'elle l'avait giflé plusieurs années auparavant. Allait-elle encore le frapper ? La douleur physique serait sûrement la délivrance.

\- Je n'ai pas envie que tu sois gentille avec moi, je veux que tu me laisse tranquille.

L'explication lui coûtait autant de mots que d'énergie. Il réalisa que composer des phrases ne s'oubliait pas si facilement. Maîtriser sa respiration aussi longtemps pour en sortir des syllabes cohérentes n'était pas un exercice si difficile qu'il l'aurait imaginé. Les vieux réflexes revenaient au galop avec un goût agréable.

\- Parce que c'est si dégradant de fréquenter une _sang-de-bourbe_ ?

L'insulte dansait sur ses lèvres sans réellement s'y arrêter. Elle tentait si fort de se défaire de cette insulte qui ne pourrait jamais tout à fait la quitter. L'insulte était gravée dans son corps mais devait l'être encore plus profondément dans son esprit. Ses yeux s'illuminaient d'une humidité d'émotion. Elle avait vu l'horreur en personne, mais les mots étaient encore capables de l'atteindre plus que tout le reste.

Il resta fixe quelques secondes, prenant le temps de réaliser qu'elle ne comprenait toujours pas. Il ne la rejetait pas parce qu'elle était indigne. Il la rejetait car elle était trop bien, trop vivante, trop victorieuse, trop juste, trop intelligente, trop tout pour s'encombrer d'un poids mort. Il ne méritait ni sa gentillesse, ni sa politesse, ni sa compassion. Elle était l'héroïne : elle aurait dû l'écraser comme un insecte pour, qu'enfin, le monde soit libéré du mal.

Le monstre s'effaça; un instant l'humain revint.

\- Mais c'est pour toi que c'est dégradant ! Je suis un meurtrier, un lâche, je mérite d'être tout seul. Tu devrais me haïr, et ta pitié est encore pire que tout le reste.

Il souffrait d'une diarrhée verbale violente : les mots sortaient sans qu'il puisse les retenir dans son corps. Les syllabes lui brûlaient la langue, son honnêteté et sa mise à nue paralysaient ses lèvres. C'est son âme entière qu'il jetait au feu. Ou du moins, le peu d'âme qu'il lui restait, ce peu d'âme conservée dans ce tout petit être de Drago Malefoy qui habitait encore en lui. Il s'éveillait, pour la première fois depuis des siècles.

Mais Hermione Granger était trop digne, trop fière et reconstruite pour retourner en arrière, dans les tourments dont elle s'était extraite. Elle le toisa avec un mélange de surprise et de déception.

\- Donc après tout le mal que tu as fait, tu préfères encore te morfondre sur toi-même ?

Sa conclusion acide était comme une crue violente qui faisait céder un barrage. Drago resta figé, l'esprit balayé par une remarque qu'il n'était pas parvenu à construire tout seul.

Elle s'éloigna; il s'effondra.

Elle avait raison : il était un monstre trop lâche pour tenter d'apporter un peu de lumière dans cet océan d'obscurité qu'il avait bâti. Il croyait s'infliger les pires tourments pour expier ses péchés, mais cette prison n'était-elle pas encore un tourment trop doux ? La vague de raison et de révélation était si violente qu'il resta longtemps avachi sur le mur du couloir, tentant de retrouver le chemin de la réalité parmi tous ces virages de tromperies.

Et la réalité fit _ba-da-boum_.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous ! :D

J'ai un peu traîné, mais voilà finalement le chapitre 7 !

L'écriture de cette histoire me pose plus de difficultés, dans le sens où elle est plus sombre et que ce n'est pas mon style d'écriture "habituel". C'est pourquoi je mets plus de temps à publier ici, même si les chapitres sont relativement courts (4000/5000 mots). Mais j'essaie de rester motivée et vos reviews aident grandement pour ça :) C'est la seule "rémunération" d'un auteur donc c'est important (même si je sais qu'en tant que lecteur on ne pense pas toujours à laisser des reviews ^^) :)

 **ofo** effectivement, Drago touche le fond avant de remonter, mais je pense qu'on se dirige (enfin) vers du mieux là :) je suis contente si ses réactions et ses pensées sont cohérentes avec son état d'esprit général. J'espère que la suite de l'histoire te plaira :)

 **Cicidy** je n'avais pas prévu d'aborder le point de vue de Hermione à l'origine, mais finalement c'est venu spontanément et ça permet de mieux comprendre certaines choses. Merci pour tes encouragements, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira tout autant ! :)

Bonne lecture à tous ! :)

* * *

 **PARTIE SEPT : HUMANITÉ (1)**

 **# # #**

 **17 décembre 1998, se changer soi-même.**

Il y avait bien longtemps que Drago avait perdu le sens d'un raisonnement humain et d'une réflexion sur ses émotions. Il était concentré sur son enfer perpétuel et sur cette conscience de chaque instant d'être un monstre dans l'image d'un homme. Il était si enfermé dans cette sensation et la douleur qu'elle provoquait qu'il en oubliait tout le reste. La mort aurait été sa délivrance la plus douce; mais il ne méritait aucune douceur.

Les mots de Hermione Granger avaient raisonné en lui d'une manière qu'il aurait cru impossible. Ce qu'elle pensait n'avait jamais été important : elle était si insignifiante malgré ses qualités remarquables. Elle était sang-de-bourbe et cette tare effaçait tout le positif que sa personnalité apportait. Désormais elle était devenue trop digne pour que son jugement lui pèse.

Du moins l'aurait-il pensé.

Mais l'héroïne avait parlé et la justesse de ses propos était si évidente qu'il n'avait pas pu les laisser de côté.

La question tournait en boucle dans sa tête : comment avait-il pu tant se tromper ?

\- Zut !

Une petite voix, douce et encore pleine d'innocence, venait de s'alarmer pour le motif le moins inquiétant du monde. Un jeune garçon - sans doute première ou seconde année - venait de faire tomber sa pile de livres. Ses ouvrages étaient si épais et ses bras si petits que la survenance de l'incident était une évidence. Dans un autre monde et dans un autre temps - probablement tous, excepté celui-ci - Drago aurait continué son chemin sans s'en soucier. Les problèmes des autres n'étaient pas les siens et jamais il ne lui était venu à l'esprit d'aider son prochain. Il était un prince trop fier et un adolescent trop orgueilleux. Les paroles de la Lionne avaient déclenché chez lui un ouragan qui avait complètement transformé son univers. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il lui vint à l'esprit que, peut-être, il pouvait se rendre utile pour autrui. Que c'était la moindre des choses après avoir participé à la destruction du monde.

Mais il manquait d'habitude et la lenteur de sa pensée vint tuer dans l'œuf cet élan de solidarité : l'élève avait déjà ramassé ses ouvrages avant que Drago n'ait pu faire le moindre mouvement.

Il s'était arrêté; il le regarda s'éloigner. Visiblement le petit élève était conscient de l'intérêt qu'il avait suscité chez ce grand Serpentard à l'âme sombre et ne souhaitait pas s'attarder davantage. Comment lui en vouloir ? La peur d'un monstre ne quitte jamais tout à fait le cœur d'un homme, peu importe son âge.

 **# # #**

 **18 décembre 1998, mensonge protecteur.**

Théo était installé sur le canapé avec une posture droite et convenable. Ils étaient issus d'un monde où l'élégance était reine et où ils tentaient toujours de coller à une image parfaite. Drago se montrait orgueilleux; mais il était également discipliné et fier. Ce qui l'avait forgé toute sa vie ne l'avait pas quitté. La guerre n'avait pas effacé son élégance et son raffinement. Il était un monstre, mais un monstre dans la peau d'un homme fier, froid et élégant.

Il observa Théo, si loin de ce qu'il avait été un jour. La guerre avait changé bien des choses, mais n'étaient-ils pas d'abord différents à cause de leurs choix ?

\- Pourquoi on a fait ça ?

La voix de Drago résonna d'un élan d'honnêteté peu familier. Il ne posait pas de questions; plus rien ne l'intéressait. Mais la réflexion de Miss Granger avait réveillé chez lui quelque chose : un semblant de curiosité, une envie de comprendre, ou une étincelle qu'il n'arrivait plus à reconnaître.

\- Quoi donc ?

Théo faisait exprès de ne pas comprendre. Voir la vérité aurait été trop douloureux. Se draper dans un voile qui cachait une partie de la vie était ce qui lui permettait de tenir. Théo n'avait pas changé car il voyait le monde de la même façon. Il était un perdant qui n'avait pas changé de camp, parce qu'il préférait ignorer la guerre qui avait eu lieu. La condition humaine était bien étonnante, et elle était formidable dans sa capacité à ignorer ce qui lui faisait du mal.

\- Devenir des monstres, répondit Drago.

A l'instant où il le prononça, il se questionna : étaient-ils devenus des monstres, ou l'avaient-ils toujours été ?

Un silence arriva, pesant et coupable.

\- On s'est trompés, ça arrive.

Encore une fois, Théo se drapa dans son innocence, seul rempart contre la culpabilité et une vie qui s'effondre. La vérité était un feu trop ardeur pour le laisser se consumer; il était plus simple de se cacher derrière le mensonge. Une seconde Drago le jalousa; mais la vérité était son fardeau.

 **# # #**

 **20 décembre 1998, ô douces habitudes.**

Il s'installa près d'elle, devant le chaudron. Elle le salua d'un signe de tête désintéressé. Ils ne s'étaient pas recroisés de si près depuis leur dernière conversation. Aucune expression sur son visage ne laissait indiquer que Hermione Granger était agacée. Ses yeux fixes et ses sourcils froncés indiquaient une concentration extrême alors qu'elle observait les ingrédients laissés sur la table par le professeur. Il l'avait assez observé pour savoir ce qu'elle faisait : c'était sa tentative de deviner la leçon du jour avant qu'elle soit indiquée par le professeur Vance. Et dans cette tentative, elle en oubliait tout le reste, y compris son dégoût pour l'héritier Malefoy.

\- Bonjour, lança Drago de sa voix hésitante.

Il n'était plus habitué à parler sans qu'on l'y force, mais on lui avait enseigné les bonnes manières avant même qu'il sache marcher. La politesse était un trait humain qui revenait plus facilement que quiconque l'aurait pensé.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et quand leurs regards se croisèrent, le monde entier s'arrêta. Drago avait arrêté de vivre mais le manège enchanté de la vie ne s'était jamais stoppé et, à chaque seconde, le décalage se faisait encore plus oppressant. Pour la première fois depuis des années, une vie entière, une éternité, Drago et la vie trouvèrent une harmonie. Tout s'était arrêté et tout était suspendu à un battement de cils.

Elle cligna des yeux et le moment s'envola.

\- Bonjour, Malefoy.

Sa voix était posée et douce. Hermione Granger pouvait se révéler aussi vive qu'un feu de cheminée un soir d'hiver, mais elle ne déclenchait jamais les hostilités la première. Loin d'un monde privilégié rempli de leçons d'élégance et de distinction, elle savait pourtant appliquer les principes d'amabilité avec une aisance naturelle.

\- Bonjour à tous ! Lança le professeur Vance quand tous ses petits élèves furent correctement installés.

Le cours commença et les habitudes reprirent là elles s'étaient arrêtées. Drago Malefoy et Hermione Graner formaient une paire gagnante pour le cours de potions.

 **# # #**

 **22 décembre 1998, les esseulés.**

La dernière journée de cours avait été un insupportable défilé de bonne humeur et de grands sourires. Dans cette joie aveuglante et cette vie étincelante, ils avaient oublié de rappeler à Drago Malefoy sa condition de monstre. Alors même pour lui, si loin des considérations humaines, la journée avait été d'une douceur rare. Il ne méritait pas ce sentiment de tranquillité mais il avait oublié de s'en vouloir.

Alors qu'ils se précipitaient tous vers dortoirs et malles à la fin des cours, Drago se rendit à la bibliothèque d'un calme légendaire ce soir-là.

Les lieux étaient vides, absolument vides.

Il observa ce mobilier en bois noble qui semblait bien froid sans présence humaine pour les réchauffer. Mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'il appréciait aujourd'hui ?

Quand vint le moment du dîner, il décida de cesser de travailler. Les repas présentaient peu d'intérêt pour lui mais sa condition humaine le forçait à se nourrir; et il n'y avait-il par autre chose.? Il mit un moment à identifier ce qu'elle était, car elle avait disparue du panorama de son existence depuis longtemps : la curiosité.

La Grande Salle était d'une froideur rare elle aussi, et la présence de quelques personnes ne suffisait pas à rendre l'atmosphère plus agréable.

Beaucoup de professeurs s'étaient absentés pour retrouver leurs proches à cette période privilégiée des fêtes de fin d'année, et la plupart des élèves avaient déserté. Le Poudlard Express avait ramené tout ce petit monde dans leurs foyers douillets Ils ne restaient que les mal-aimés, les incompris, les esseulés.

L'équipe de bras cassés était au complet : Justin Finch-Fletchley désormais orphelin, Lavande Brown dont la rumeur prétendait qu'elle était rejetée de sa famille, et une dizaine d'autres élèves qui restaient parce qu'ils n'avaient nul part où aller. Drago avait encore une famille, mais Narcissa Malefoy était trop occupée sur le cas "Lucius" pour s'occuper de son fils unique qu'elle pensait en sécurité dans un château rempli.

La plupart des tables avaient été enlevées, il n'en restait qu'une unique qui mélangeait professeurs et élèves.

Où que ce soit, Drago Malefoy avait parfaitement la conscience qu'il était non-désiré. Certains regards étaient hostiles, les autres étaient indifférents. Personne n'était jamais content de le voir.

\- Bonsoir à tous ! Je suis ravie que nous soyons ici ensemble. Les fêtes de fin d'année sont le moment idéal pour tisser des liens privilégiés et je suis sûre que ces quelques jours seront l'occasion pour vous de découvrir Poudlard sous un nouveau jour.

La voix de McGonagall était enjouée mais elle se trompait. Ils avaient déjà tous découvert Poudlard sous un nouveau jour, et cette vision n'avait rien d'agréable.

 **# # #**

 **25 décembre 1998, merry christmas.**

Le dortoir était vide : Théo et les autres étaient rentrés au domicile familial. Ils avaient encore tous une famille aimante et respectable. Lui-même avait encore une famille. Mais respectable, elle ne l'était plus. Le nom de Malefoy serait pour toujours associé à la haine, à la mort et à la honte. Ils avaient été sacrifiés comme les assassins, et même leurs pairs, ceux qui avaient combattu avec eux, les regardaient avec mépris. Meurtriers pour les uns, lâches pour les autres. Drago était tout à la fois.

Les Elfes de Maison avaient été inventifs pour créer une décoration de Noël chaleureuse et colorée, faisant oublier le temps d'un instant le vide qui régnait en ces lieux. Des Serpentards il n'en restait que trois : l'héritier Malefoy, un élève de quatrième année, et un autre de deuxième année. Drago ne les connaissait pas; les deux petits se parlaient entre eux sans jamais l'inclure. Ce n'était rien : la solitude était la vie qu'il avait choisi, sa prison personnelle dont il s'était fait juge.

\- Joyeux Noël, lui dirent-ils à l'unisson lorsqu'il se présenta dans la salle commune.

Ils étaient enjoués en ce jour de fête, et même si Drago était un paria pour les Serpentards, ils n'avaient pas le cœur à l'exclusion.

Drago leur répondit avec un ton dénué de joie. Les fêtes de fin d'année étaient délicieuses autrefois, il aimait le goût de la fête, des cadeaux, des soirées passées aux coin du feu à se raconter des histoires sans intérêt. Le matin de Noël, Narcissa prenait toujours le temps de lui faire un thé elle-même, et de préparer des biscuits pour toute la famille, mettant les Elfes de Maison au chômage le temps d'un instant. Lucius, lui, content pour le seul jour de l'année, fredonnait des comptines de Noël en lisant le journal. Drago se sentait en équilibre au milieu de ce tableau, entre une mère parfaitement affectueuse et un père imparfaitement présent.

Il y avait trois cadeaux pour lui sous le sapin; trois fois trop.

La curiosité portait peu ses gestes, mais il savait qu'il était de coutume de les ouvrir avant le petit-déjeuner. Alors il s'installa sur l'un des fauteuils et entreprit de les défaire de leurs couvertures colorées. Le premier était une montre ancienne offerte par Narcissa, la montre familiale des Malefoy, que Lucius n'avait pas le droit de porter dans les couloirs froids de sa prison. Le cadeau n'était pas que physique, il était significatif : c'était lui, désormais, l'homme de la maison et le chef de famille. Il était maintenant le premier porteur du nom Malefoy alors que Lucius devenait, de ce fait, l'ancêtre qui survivait. Par cet objet elle lui faisait comprendre que la vie continuait et que la famille survivait. Ce qu'elle ignorait c'était que Drago n'était pas prêt à accepter le message.

Un autre paquet contenait des confiseries et un carnet offert par Théo; accompagné d'un bref "Joyeux Noël" car Théo n'était pas un sentimental. Enfin, le dernier paquet était signé de Pansy. Elle lui avait adressé une très belle cape noire, aux coutures argentés, de fabrication française. Drago n'avait jamais eu un vêtement aussi élégant. Pansy avait sobrement indiqué "Joyeux Noël Drago, je pense à toi" et elle accompagnait son paquet d'une nouvelle lettre.

Une nouvelle fois, Drago rangea la lettre dans sa poche sans l'ouvrir.

Ca ne l'intéressait pas; et il ne méritait pas de s'ouvrir au monde.

 **# # #  
**

 **25 décembre 1998, sagesse ou déraison.**

\- Monsieur Malefoy, si vous avez une minute.

La voix de Minerva MnGonagall cassa le silence froid du hall. Elle l'avait rattrapé à la sortie du repas, alors qu'il était le premier à avoir quitté la table. Le nombre d'élèves présents était réduit mais il ne se sentait pas plus à sa place pour autant. Personne ne lui parlait et il évitait même de regarder les autres de peur de voir se refléter sa propre haine dans leurs yeux.

Minerva McGonagall était debout face à lui et, pendant un instant, Drago sentit son hésitation et sa gêne. Minerva McGonagall semblait avoir l'air impressionnée. Etait-ce lui qui faisait cet effet ? Il était pourtant si loin de tout ça, si effacé, si peu affecté par les mots qu'elle employait parfois avec lui.

\- Je tenais à clarifier, encore une fois, que vous avez parfaitement votre place ici. Je ne prétends pas vous absoudre de vos erreurs passées, je n'ai pas ce pouvoir, mais je tiens à vous rappeler que vous avez été déclaré innocent pour vos actes. Peut-être serait-il judicieux de se rappeler de ce jugement de temps en temps...

Son discours était mûrement réfléchi et très bien élaboré mais il glissa sur Drago sans lui provoquer la moindre émotion.

Encore une fois, la directrice avait conscience du mal-être de son élève le moins intégré. Elle était trop consciente et soucieuse du bien-être de chacun pour ne pas le remarquer. Ses yeux perçants voyaient mieux que ce que le port de ses lunettes laissait penser. Sa perception du monde allait au-delà de sa simple vue. Quand Drago avait le courage d'affronter son regard, il avait l'impression qu'elle le sondait.

\- Oui, professeur...

Un soupçon de courage, ou peut-être le désir qu'elle lui fiche la paix, le fit relever les yeux vers elle. Elle avait quelque chose à ajouter mais il préférait éteindre cette conversation qui ne lui apporterait rien. Malgré tout son désir, Minerva McGonagall ne pouvait lui être d'aucun secours.

\- Mais je préfère être seul, ajouta t-il.

En vérité, c'était les autres qui préféraient le voir seul. Mais comment leur en vouloir ? Drago ne méritait aucune amitié, aucune considération, aucun respect. Il n'était plus qu'une âme en peine qui vivait au milieu d'un monde de vivants où il n'avait pas sa place.

 **# # #**

 **31 décembre 1998, happy new year.  
**

La scène était festive et il n'avait pas sa place au milieu de ce moment de liesse.

Seule Lavande Brown avait eu le courage de s'asseoir près de lui. Elle était la plus courageuse de tous - elle l'avait toujours été - et la plus éloignée de ces conflits humains qui ne la concernait plus. La rancoeur n'avait pas de place contre un coeur habité par le dégoût envers lui-même. La présence d'un monstre tel que Drago Malefoy ne l'impressionnait plus car elle savait qu'elle était habitée par une bête plus sauvage encore. Les monstres ne s'effraient pas entre eux; ils s'ignorent.

\- Bonne année !

Autour de lui, Drago Malefoy entendit le bruit caractéristique des accolades et des embrassades. Tous s'étaient levés pour fêter cet instant magique.

Il était isolé et comptait rester le spectateur muet et immobile de ces instants de joies. Il regardait les silhouettes s'étreindre et se sourire comme si la fin de la guerre avait sonné. Ils étaient tous si joyeux et si heureux. Pourquoi donc ? Drago ne se souvenait même plus de ce qu'il y avait de formidable à fêter une nouvelle année. Chaque seconde, chaque minute, chaque heure et chaque jour qui passait l'éloignait davantage de ce qu'avait été sa vie autrefois. Les souvenirs heureux s'effaçaient derrière les traumatismes de l'horreur.

Il était seul, en retrait par principe. Mais quelqu'un sembla remarquer sa présence.

C'était deux élèves de troisième année, encore débordant de l'innocence de leur âge. Ils étaient à Poufsouffle, la maison des Champions. Drago avait si souvent méprisé les blaireaux, mais désormais les loyauté et leur justice étaient la chose la plus précieuse de ce monde. Les Poufsouffles n'étaient pas des êtres faibles; ils étaient la pureté d'un monde qui s'étiole.

Les deux petits élèves s'avancèrent pour lui tendre la main.

L'absurdité du geste le laissa perplexe.

Une seconde seulement il resta figé d'incompréhension et d'inaction. Et la politesse revint, traînant avec un elle un train rempli d'autres émotions.

Alors il serra ses mains qui se tendaient à lui et oublia, le temps d'un instant, qu'il était Drago-Malefoy-le-monstre. Pendant un instant il redevenait un simple adolescent, et le sentiment était enivrant.

 **# # #**

 **03 janvier 1999, objet de de curiosités.**

Qui d'autre viendrait un dimanche soir à la bibliothèque, alors qu'il s'agissait d'une veille de rentrée ? Mais il savait qu'elle viendrait, il l'avait attendue. Ils n'étaient pas amis, ils parlaient peu, ils étaient de vieux ennemis qui ne pourraient jamais s'apprivoiser et pourtant il avait la sensation de la connaître sur le bout des doigts. Il savait qu'elle viendrait car l'environnement des livres lui aurait trop manqué. Les vacances de fin d'année laissait trop peu de place pour les études; elle devait se rattraper.

La bibliothèque était absolument vide, mais elle se dirigea malgré tout vers lui. Il nota cependant l'hésitation dans ses pas. Peut-être aurait-elle eu le courage de s'asseoir ailleurs si il ne l'avait pas fixé aussi clairement. Mais elle se dirigea vers lui, vers leur table, vers sa chaise.

Elle avait l'air contente d'être ici et il était facile de deviner le sujet de contentement d'une élève si appliquée : son lieu favori absolument désert (ou presque).

\- Salut, dit-il avec une familiarité qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'utiliser avec elle.

Si elle nota le changement, elle n'en dit rien. Elle tira la chaise à côté de la sienne avec désinvolture, comme elle l'avait fait tant de fois.

\- Salut, Malefoy. Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

Elle lança sa question comme une politesse à laquelle elle ne pensait même pas. C'était un réflexe et pas une question sincère en attente d'une réponse honnête. Mais la politesse devait être réciproque. Être un monstre n'empêchait pas de se montrer bien-élevé.

\- Très bien, et toi ? Répondit-il d'un ton courtois.

Il mâchait moins ses mots et la parole lui revenait comme une vieille amie jamais oubliée. Il n'était pas honnête; il était juste poli.

\- Fabuleux, même si c'était un peu triste de revenir ici pour la dernière fois.

Et elle haussa les épaules, soudain confuse de se laisser aller à une telle confidence auprès de son vieil ennemi. Elle semblait avoir oublié le temps d'une seconde qu'il n'était que sa bonne action et pas une oreille auprès de laquelle s'épancher.

Il aurait pu la laisser se plonger dans ses devoirs et ne plus parler pour ne pas casser ce si bel instant de tranquillité. Il aurait pu, car il ne comprenait pas. Comment une héroïne de guerre qui a connu la torture et la mort pouvait-elle ressentir de la tristesse pour quelque chose d'aussi futile et prévisible que la fin des études ?

\- Triste ? C'est inévitable. Il y a bien plus de choses intéressantes ailleurs qu'ici.

Elle le dévisagea avec étonnement et il mit une seconde à comprendre d'où venait son étonnement. Pour la première fois de toute sa vie, Drago Malefoy venait de lui faire la conversation. C'était frivole et insignifiant, mais c'était un plus grand changement dans le monde qu'une simple guerre. Tout était renversé et bouleversé et les repères suivis pendant si longtemps s'étaient envolés. Tout le monde savait qu'ils devaient rebâtir un nouveau monde. Pour la première fois, Drago venait d'en prendre conscience. Si ça n'avait pas été pour elle ou sa remarque si savamment réfléchie, Drago Malefoy serait resté un être centré sur lui-même et sa souffrance. Mais un sentiment encore plus fort que la douleur habitait son cœur animal : la culpabilité.

Et la culpabilité était capable de bien des choses.

\- C'est vrai, mais tu sais, Poudlard, c'est réconfortant. Tout ça va me manquer.

Elle fit un sourire en haussant les épaules, consciente de l'innocence de sa remarque, et se leva.

Il la regarda se diriger vers les rayons de livres, les yeux fixés sur cette petite silhouette qu'il avait passé tant d'heures à mépriser. Quelque chose avait changé, c'était une évidence : elle l'avait pris en pitié, elle se montrait aimable plus que de raison avec lui, elle prenait sa défense, elle montrait l'exemple en faisant preuve de miséricorde envers son pire ennemi. Mais au delà d'elle, au delà de tout ça, autre chose avait changé.

Ce qui avait changé, c'est le regard que Drago portait sur elle.

Son regard n'était ni affectueux, ni méprisant.

Il était juste curieux.


End file.
